


Mój chłopak jest niezniszczalny

by Lampira7



Series: Radioaktywni kochankowie [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Hulk Sex (Marvel), M/M, Size Kink
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: — Jesteś… zajęty?Bruce przechylił głowę na bok, a Peter złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego szyi.— Nieszczególnie — odpowiedział.— Dobrze. — Peter ponownie go pocałował, a potem owinął ramiona wokół piersi Bruce’a, trzymając go mocno. — Ponieważ chcę, żebyśmy porozmawiali o Hulku.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Peter Parker, Hulk/Peter Parker
Series: Radioaktywni kochankowie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686931
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Boyfriend is Indestructible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887885) by [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik). 



Zaczęło się jako bardzo normalny piątkowy wieczór. Bruce siedział przy komputerze w swoim mieszkaniu, przeglądając najnowsze dane od doktora Connorsa, podczas gdy Peter czytał notatki z wykładów rozciągnięty na podłodze. Spędzili tyle nocy w podobny sposób, że Bruce czasami drażnił się z Peterem, że ten marnował pieniądze, kłopocząc się wynajmowaniem mieszkania dla siebie.  
  
Równie często zdarzało się, że Peter zmęczony nauką podkradał się do Bruce’a. Czasami po prostu siadał na kolanach mężczyzny i kradł buziaka, ale w ten bardzo normalny piątek zamiast tego zaczął od masażu ramion. Bruce nie miał żadnych skarg. Poddał się silnym dłoniom Petera i tylko udawał, że kontynuuje przeglądanie raportów dotyczących toksyn we krwi. Zanim Peter zaczął całować go w ucho, już robił w myślach listę tego, co zamierzał zrobić tej nocy, od czego zacząć….  
  
— Hej — powiedział Peter, wyciągając rękę, by odpiąć kilka guzików koszuli mężczyzny — Bruce.  
  
— Hej, Peter — odpowiedział Bruce, przewijając z powrotem do punktu w swoim dokumencie, w którym przestał rozumieć, co czyta.  
  
— Jesteś… zajęty?  
  
Bruce przechylił głowę na bok, a Peter złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego szyi.  
  
— Nieszczególnie — odpowiedział.  
  
— Dobrze. — Peter ponownie go pocałował, a potem owinął ramiona wokół piersi Bruce’a, trzymając go mocno. — Ponieważ chcę, żebyśmy porozmawiali o Hulku.  
  
Bruce zamarł. Spojrzał na monitor, jakby prosząc o pomoc. Słowa: _pacjent nie reaguje na leczenie_ , przykuły jego wzrok. Zamknął plik.  
  
— Czemu?  
  
Peter odetchnął ostro przy jego uchu.  
  
— Ponieważ to ważne — powiedział, a potem cofnął się o krok, ciągnąc za sobą krzesło, na którym siedział Bruce. — Ponieważ jest częścią ciebie i to dotyczy mnie. I dlatego, że obiecałeś, że porozmawiamy.  
  
— Złożyłem tę obietnicę, mając nadzieję, że uda mi się odłożyć tę rozmowę, aż o niej zapomnisz — powiedział Bruce, tylko na wpół żartując.  
  
— To masz pecha. — Peter okrążył go, stając przed nim. — Ponieważ jesteś mi to winien i nadszedł czas na zapłatę. — Spojrzał z powagę w oczy Bruce’a. — Chcę o tym porozmawiać.  
  
Bruce zaczął odpowiadać, ale umilkł, kiedy Peter usiadł mu na kolanach. Kiedy nastolatek splótł dłonie z tyłu jego szyi, nie mógł powstrzymać się od reakcji. Objął ramionami talię Petera.  
  
— Okej — powiedział, gdy obaj się usadowili. Czuł zaniepokojenie, ale wyglądało na to, że nie miał szans na ucieczkę. Widział po minie Petera, że do tego właśnie dążył. — Możemy o tym porozmawiać. Co chcesz wiedzieć?  
  
— Wszystko — powiedział natychmiast Peter.  
  
Bruce oblizał usta.   
  
— Większość już wiesz. Pracowałem dla generała Rossa nad projektem serum super żołnierza. Test…  
  
— Już to słyszałem — przerwał mu Peter.  
  
— Wiem, że znasz tę część. Właśnie powiedziałem… — Bruce westchnął, odchylając się na oparcie krzesła. - Nie wiem, jak inaczej mógłbym zacząć.  
  
Peter puścił Bruce’a na tyle długo, by zdjąć mu okulary i odłożyć je na blat biurka.  
  
— Chcę znać resztę — powiedział. — Nie skąd pochodzi, ale jaki jest. Jak to jest dla ciebie, dzielić z nim ciało. Do czego jest zdolny. — Kiedy Bruce skrzywił się, zaczął się wiercić. — Wiem, że to nie jest dla ciebie łatwe, ale będziesz musiał spróbować mi wyjaśnić, bo to ważne.  
  
Bruce starał się nie czuć irytacji na nalegania Petera, ale prawie zbyt łatwo było zareagować defensywnie, ilekroć ktoś wypytywał go o jego drugą połowę. W przeszłości była to dość użyteczna taktyka, aby powstrzymać ciekawość innych.  
  
— Wiem, po prostu naprawdę nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć. Trudno to wyrazić słowami.  
  
Peter przygryzł wargę. Wyglądał tak, jakby on również przygotował się do tej od dawna oczekiwanej rozmowy.  
  
— Powiedziałeś raz czy dwa , że możesz go poczuć — stwierdził Peter. — Czy miałeś na myśli coś fizycznego? Czy psychicznego?  
  
— Oba. Czasami… to bardziej fizyczne.  
  
— W którym miejscu?  
  
Spojrzenie Petera przemknęło po nim w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, w końcu przekonując Bruce’a, jak bardzo był poważny i że on sam powinien poważnie podejść do tego tematu. Wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił go powoli, po czym przyłożył ręce Petera do swojej piersi.  
  
— Tutaj — powiedział, kładąc dłonie nastolatka na mostku. — To jest jak ucisk — wyjaśnił. Jego głos był szorstki, jakby od dawna nie używany, co było niemal prawdą. Nigdy nie mówił nikomu o Hulku w ten sposób. — Ściska moje gardło, tak jak wtedy, gdy się zdenerwujesz, albo kiedy próbujesz nie powiedzieć czegoś, co tak naprawdę chcesz wyjawić.  
  
Peter dwoma palcami śledził zagłębienie gardła Bruce’a.  
  
— Na przykład, tak jak wtedy, gdy próbujesz nie płakać? — zasugerował cicho.  
  
Bruce przełknął ślinę. Poczuł, jak opuszki palców Petera uniosły się.  
  
— Chyba tak. Tak jest. — Zacisnął ręce na dłoniach Petera i pociągnął je trochę niżej. — Kiedy jest źle, ucisk rozszerza się, aż czuję, że moja klatka piersiowa jest zaciśnięta. Wtedy wiem… że jest naprawdę blisko.  
  
Peter intensywnie wpatrywał się w jego pierś. Poruszył palcami w delikatnym masażu, który stał się intensywniejszy i bardziej zaborczy, gdy Bruce go nie powstrzymywał.  
  
— Czy czujesz to teraz? — zapytał.  
  
Bruce ponownie oparł ręce na talii Petera, odchylając się do tyłu. Kiedy zamknął oczy, czuł, jak dotyk Petera rezonuje w nim, a potem odbija się jak sonar.  
  
— Tak — przyznał, ściszonym i zawstydzonym głosem. — Czuję to.  
  
Peter nachylił się, by pocałować Bruce’a, który miał wrażenie, że był nagradzany za swoją uczciwość.  
  
— A co z czasem, kiedy się zmieniasz? — kontynuował Peter. — Czy to dzieje się stopniowo? Czy wszystko na raz?  
  
Bruce wziął kolejny głęboki oddech, ale rozmowa o tym była już łatwiejsza.  
  
— Może być tak i tak. Na początku sądziłem, że powodem jest tylko gniew lub stres. Im bardziej starałem się kontrolować, tym mniejszą miałem kontrolę i przeszedłem od dobrego stanu do… nie tak dobrego, tak szybko, że były to minuty, a nawet sekundy. — Potrząsnął głową. — Później uznałem, że to zależy od tętna. Myślałem, że tak łatwo będzie prześledzić proces, ponieważ było to coś, co mogłem monitorować. Rzeczywiste, konkretne liczby i pewien sygnał ostrzegawczy.  
  
Peter uśmiechnął się lekko.  
  
— To takie naukowe — powiedział.  
  
Bruce również się uśmiechnął.  
  
— Tak i przekonywałem siebie, że to działa, ale tak naprawdę doprowadziło to do czegoś bardziej niebezpiecznego.  
  
Kiedy się zawahał, Peter wznowił swój delikatny masaż.  
  
— Masz na myśli stopniowe budowanie — zasugerował.  
  
Bruce skinął głową, na chwilę odwracając uwagę od skubania szlufek spodni Petera.  
  
— Szczerze mówiąc, czasami przypomina mi to czas, kiedy byłem młody — powiedział. – Kiedy ktoś powiedział coś, co naprawdę mnie zabolało lub wkurzyło, ja po prostu… no wiesz, tłumiłem to w sobie. Udawałem, że mi to nie przeszkadza.  
  
— Taaak — stwierdził Peter, śledząc palcami obojczyk Bruce pod koszulą. — Z pewnością znam to uczucie.  
  
Bruce był zarówno pocieszony, jak i niezadowolony na myśl, że biorąc pod uwagę wszystko co miał wspólnego z Peterem, dotyczy to prawdopodobnie również podobnych doświadczeń ze szkoły.  
  
— Oczywiście, te uczucia nie odchodzą tak po prostu – kontynuował z większą pewnością siebie. — Jedne nakładają się na drugie, aż wszystko się wali. Zwykle wmawiałem sobie, że tak długo, jak potrafię utrzymać niskie tętno, to wystarczy, aby być bezpiecznym. To tylko utrudniało mi rozpoznanie zbudowanych z emocji ścian. Układały się na sobie jak cegły, aż pojawiła się jedna mała rzecz, która burzyła ścianę. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie nie było niczego, co mógłbym zrobić, aby zatrzymać na dobre drugiego gościa w klatce. Nic, czego próbowałem, nie mogło go zatrzymać, ponieważ w końcu to zawsze ja będę tym, który burzy ten mur. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie wprowadzić się w śpiączkę. Rozważałem nawet…  
  
Peter zadrżał, ale Bruce nie chciał pozwolić mu rozwodzić się nad niewypowiedzianym wyznaniem. _Mów dalej_ \- powiedział sam do siebie. _Po prostu mów dalej_. Przycisnął Petera mocniej do siebie i kontynuował.  
  
— Sama zmiana jest zwykle taka sama. Moje tętno przyspiesza, zaczynam się pocić. Wzrok rozmywa się, aż robi się całkowicie ciemno. Nigdy nie jestem świadomy tego, że staję się większy, ale czasami czuję, jakby moja skóra była rozciągana. — Wsunął kciuki pod koszulkę Petera, aby poczuć muśnięcie jego skóry na swojej. — Jakby on wzrastał we mnie, dopóki nie mogę go już powstrzymać.  
  
Peter oblizał wargi. Wciąż dochodził do siebie po złowieszczych słowach Bruce’a.  
  
— A kiedy decydujesz się zmienić? — zapytał. — Wydawało się to całkiem łatwe, kiedy odeszliśmy z Kapitanem.  
  
— To jest inne — przyznał Bruce. — Kiedy na to pozwalam, bardziej przypomina to… brodzenie w oceanie i pozwolenie, by fala mnie uderzyła. — Zaśmiał się słabo. — I teraz zaczynam używać metafor. Ale to zupełnie inne uczucie.  
  
Peter milczał przez długa chwilę, wystarczająco długo, aby Bruce znów się zdenerwował.   
  
— A co z czasem, gdy zmieniłeś się w sypialni? — zapytał w końcu.  
  
Bruce starał się nie pokazać swojego dyskomfortu związanego z tym pytaniem.  
  
— Nic z tego nie pamiętam — powiedział cicho.  
  
— Nic? — Ręce Petera zatrzymały się, kiedy spojrzał z powagą w oczy Bruce’a. — Czy _kiedykolwiek_ pamiętasz, co robisz jako Hulk?  
  
— Niezupełnie. Czasami tylko przebłyski. Wrażenia. — Bruce stoczył ze sobą krótką, ale zacięta debatę, a następnie zapytał: — Co się _stało_ , Peter?  
  
— Ja.... - Peter ponownie spojrzał w dół, a Bruce nie był pewien, co sądzić o jego zarumienionej, niespokojnej twarzy. — Byliśmy w łóżku — zaczął ostrożnie. — Chyba dążąc do, wiesz czego. A potem spojrzałem w dół i ty byłeś nim, tak po prostu. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy to się stało. — Przełknął. — Mm, hm, cóż. Przypuszczam, że krótka wersja byłaby taka, że owinąłem nogi wokół jego penisa i pozwoliłem mu ocierać się o siebie.  
  
Bruce zachłysnął się powietrzem, a jego żołądek zacisnął się. Nie wiedział, czy ma odczuwać zawstydzenie, strach czy… zazdrość. Sprzeczne emocje sprawiły, że zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął palce.  
  
— Peter…  
  
— Jeśli masz zamiar przeprosić, nie rób tego — powiedział Peter. — Ponieważ, i jestem w tej sprawie całkowicie szczery, było niesamowicie. — Prawie nieświadomie rozpiął kolejny guzik koszuli Bruce’a. — Był dla mnie dobry, Bruce. A gdyby znowu do tego doszło… Nie walczyłbym z tym. — Uśmiechnął się. — Wiesz, tym razem postarałbym się po prostu pozostać na górze, żeby mnie nie przygniótł.  
  
Bruce potrząsnął głową. Nie mógł pojąć tego, co opisywał Peter, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, przyszła mu do głowy nowa myśl.  
  
— Zaczekaj — powiedział. Gdyby znowu to się stało? — Spiął się. — Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie dlatego chciałeś przeprowadzić tę rozmowę?  
  
Wahanie Petera zdradziło jego poczucie winy, a Bruce ponownie potrząsnął głową.  
  
— Peter, nie.  
  
Peter chwycił Bruce’a za ramiona i zablokował kostki za krzesłem, jakby spodziewał się, że zostanie zepchnięty z kolan mężczyzny.  
  
— Chcę z nim porozmawiać — powiedział z nagłą intensywnością. — Nie musimy tego robić dzisiejszego wieczoru, jeśli nie jesteś gotowy, ale pewnego dnia… wkrótce… chcę żebyś się dla mnie zmienił, abym mógł porozmawiać z Hulkiem.  
  
— Porozmawiać z … Peter. — Bruce nie mógł przestać kręcić głową. — To nie tak, że możesz po prostu usiąść i porozmawiać z nim.  
  
— Dlaczego nie? Rozmawiał ze mną już wcześniej. Może to były tylko pojedyncze słowa, ale… — Peter zmarszczył brwi i w końcu podniósł głowę, żeby przestać uciekać wzrokiem. — Czy wiesz, że w ogóle _może_ mówić?  
  
Bruce przełknął ślinę. Zaczynał czuć zawroty głowy.  
  
— Nie, nie bardzo — powiedział. — Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem… Widziałem tylko materiał filmowy, który w większości składał się z…  
  
— Tego, jak coś rozwala? — Peter wiercił się podekscytowany. — Widziałeś go tylko walczącego, czyż nie? Nie pamiętasz, jak mi się przedstawił, troszczył się… i trzymał mnie, kiedy nie mogłem stać. Nie widziałeś, jak przestał walczyć, kiedy go o to poprosiłem, albo… co się tam stało. — Oparł rozłożone dłonie na piersi Bruce’a. — Jak się mną opiekował. Widziałeś tylko to, co pokazywali ci inni ludzie. Jak Hulk wariuje, niszczy rzeczy i jest wkurzony. Ale to nie wszystko, czym jest i chcę ci to pokazać.  
  
Nagle Peter zeskoczył z niego. Bruce zastygł i trochę wstrząśnięty w następstwie rozmowy, wpatrywał się zszokowany, jak Peter wyciągał rzeczy z marynarskiego worka, który Bruce ledwo zauważył, kiedy przyszedł do mieszkania.  
  
— To będzie naprawdę bezpieczne — powiedział Peter, wyciągając aparat, a potem znajomą metalową skrzynkę, a później fragment statywu. — Naprawdę to przemyślałem. Jeśli skonfiguruję kamerę tak, by śledziła ruch i podłączę do wyrzutni, będę w stanie uspokoić cię gazem za pomocą polecenia głosowego.  
  
Bruce z szybko bijącym sercem patrzył, jak montował statyw.  
  
— Peter?  
  
— Nie to, żebym sądził, że do tego dojdzie. Hulk by mnie nie skrzywdził. Tak długo, jak zachowam zimną krew, wszystko będzie dobrze. — Otworzył skrzynkę, odsłaniając pocisk z gazem i dwie strzykawki. — Ustaliłem nawet bezpieczne słowo z JARVISEM. Jeśli je wypowiem, w pełni zabezpieczy piętro i wejście. Wtedy, jeśli będziemy musieli…  
  
— _Peter_. — Bruce potarł twarz dłońmi i położył je na kolanach. — Proszę, zwolnij.  
  
Peter zamilkł, przerwał to, co robił i uklęknął przed Bruce’em, chwytając go za ręce.  
  
— Nie będę cię zmuszać — powiedział. — Nie mam zamiaru cię szantażować. Nie powiem, że z nami koniec, jeśli tego nie zrobisz. Nie stwierdzę, że wstrzymujemy się od seksu lub coś w tym stylu. — Bruce spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem, ale kontynuował: — Jeśli naprawdę nie chcesz tego robić, nie będę o tym wspominał, dopóki sam tego nie zrobisz, ale... — Ścisnął mocno dłonie Bruce’a. — Ale to jest dla mnie ważne, tak samo jak bycie bezpiecznym jest ważne dla ciebie, więc proszę, po prostu… pozwól, że ci pokażę.  
  
Bruce wziął głęboki oddech. Już czuł nacisk na piersi. Każde słowo Petera było kolejną cegłą. Wiedział, jak wściekła by się istota w nim, gdyby odmówił. Ale to brązowe, pełne nadziei oczy Petera, który wpatrywał się w niego z czułością, skłoniły go do podjęcia tej a nie innej decyzji.  
  
— W porządku — powiedział, początkowo prawie sapiąc, ale potem stłumił swoje emocje i powtórzył: — W porządku, ale… — Wstał, ciągnąc za sobą Petera. — Chodźmy do salonu.  
  
Peter przypieczętował jego zgodę pocałunkiem.  
  
— Wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedział, gdy zabierał sprzęt, zdyszany z emocji. — Zobaczysz, Bruce. To zadziała.  
  
W salonie Bruce przysunął meble do ścian, gdy Peter ustawił statyw i aparat.  
  
— Napisałem program do kamery — powiedział Peter podczas przygotowań. — Rozpoznaje moją twarz, więc jeśli będę musiał powiedzieć mu, żeby odpalił gaz, będzie wiedział, że ma wycelować w ciebie. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Oczywiście i tak prawdopodobnie byłbym tuż obok ciebie, dlatego w najgorszym przypadku obaj się zdrzemniemy.  
  
— To nie jest najgorszy scenariusz — stwierdził Bruce.  
  
— Zatem jest to _najgorszy_ z możliwych scenariuszy. — Poruszał się po pokoju. — Zostawiam strzykawkę tutaj, i… tutaj, na wszelki wypadek. To właśnie zadziałało ostatnim razem. Będę mieć swoje sieciowody, gdybym musiał szybko się poruszyć. — Spotkał Bruce’a pośrodku pokoju i ukradł kolejny pocałunek. — Zaufaj mi, Bruce. Nie przeprowadzałbym cię przez to, gdybym nie rozważył wszystkich opcji  
  
— Ufam ci — stwierdził Bruce. — Ale czy mógłbyś… — Chwycił Petera w pasie, dotykając szwów jego koszuli. — Czy możesz założyć swój kostium?  
Peter uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
  
— Myślę, że skoro mi dogadzasz, to tak jest sprawiedliwie.  
  
— To nie tak… — Bruce pokręcił głową z zażenowaniem. — Miałem na myśli, że na wszelki wypadek, gdyby coś się stało i musiałbyś wyskoczyć przez okno. Albo gorzej. — Kiedy Peter pochylił się, dotykając jego ramion, spuścił wzrok. — Poczuję się lepiej, jeśli to zrobisz.  
  
— Okej. — Peter pocałował go w czoło. — Przygotujmy się.  
  
Peter przebrał się w kostium. Bruce obserwował go, upewniając się, że włożył świeże naboje do swoich wyrzutni sieciowych. Nadal czuł zawroty głowy, a pot spływał mu po plecach, jakby jego ciało wyprzedziło umysł. Dopiero gdy Peter skończył i sprawdził ponownie cały rozstawiony sprzęt, Bruce skończył rozpinać koszulę. Odrzucił ją na bok i po chwili namysłu zaczął również zdejmować spodnie, trzęsącymi się dłońmi.  
  
— JARVIS? — zawołał w przestrzeń. — Jesteś pewien, że znasz sygnał, o którym mówił Peter?  
  
— Pan Parker kazał mi kilka razy powtórzyć całą procedurę, doktorze Banner — odpowiedział JARVIS.  
  
Bruce potrząsnął głową, przez kolejną chwilę zastanawiając się, zanim zdecydował się zdjąć bieliznę. Nie ufał, że wytrzyma, biorąc pod uwagę, jaki Hulk przyjmie rozmiar. Kiedy Peter podszedł bliżej, zrobił krok w bok, zasłaniając widok kamery na niego.  
  
— Wiem, że kamera śledzi nasze ruchy — powiedział, patrząc na sprzęt — ale czy również wszystko nagrywasz?  
  
— Tak. — Peter wskazał na czerwone światło migające na górze kamery. — Czy nie o to właśnie chodzi? Chcę, żebyś to zobaczył. — Uśmiechnął się nagle. — Nie martw się… nie ma połączenia z Internetem. Nikt oprócz nas nie zobaczy nagrania.   
  
Bruce westchnął.  
  
— W porządku. Okej…  
  
— Hej. — Peter ujął dłonie Bruce’a, unosząc je. — Jest tak, jak mi powiedziałeś — powiedział. — Wszystko, czym Hulk jest i co robi, pochodzi od ciebie, więc się nie boję. — Jego uśmiechnięta twarz przybrała tak poważny wyraz, że prawie wystarczył, by przekonać od razu Bruce’a. — Ufam tobie. Ufam wam _obu_.  
  
— Ufam ci — odpowiedział Bruce. — Nie jestem pewien, czy jemu ufam.  
  
— Wiem. — Peter ścisnął jego dłonie. — Ale to właśnie powód, dla którego to robimy. Czy jesteś gotowy?  
  
Bruce zamknął oczy. Wsłuchiwał się w każde uderzenie swojego serca, które biło powodując, że krew w jego układzie krążenia była niczym ryczący ocean. Przemiana nie wymagałaby dużego wysiłku.  
  
— Jestem gotowy — powiedział i cofnął się, zachowując między nimi jak największą odległość, ale wciąż trzymając ręce Petera. — A ty?  
  
Peter jeszcze raz uścisnął dłonie Bruce’a.  
  
— Jestem gotowy.  
  
Bruce oddychał powoli. Wdech i wydech. Gęsia skórka pojawiła się na jego ramionach i poczuł, jak pusta przestrzeń rozciąga się na zewnątrz, przygotowując się na nieunikniony ruch. Pozwolił żeby to nadeszło. Ciepło i ciemność uderzyły w niego, a jego ciało ustąpiło.  
  


OoO

  
Peter wiedział, co robił. Powiedział sobie, kilkadziesiąt razy w ciągu minuty, że Bruce się zmieni.  
  
Widział już, jak Bruce to robi. Obserwował, jak kończyny rozciągają się i rozszerzają. Skóra ciemniała, a kości rozszerzały się. Widział już, jak jego kochanek zmienia się z człowieka w bestię, a nawet widział odwrotną przemianę. Mimo to nadal obserwując przemianę brakowało mu tchu. Przylgnął do dłoni Bruce’a, wpatrując się z podziwem, gdy Hulk się pojawiał, wypełniając i zwiększając powierzchnię swojego gospodarza. Jego serce podskoczyło, gdy uznał, że nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do tego widoku.  
  
Hulk wyprostował się z jękiem. Jego szyja trzasnęła, kiedy potrząsnął głową, a skóra zadrżała, jak u zwierzęcia, które chciało się pozbyć z siebie much. Zajęło mu tylko chwilę, zanim zapoznał się z otoczeniem, mrugając przy słabym świetle, zanim jego spojrzenie padło na Petera, a z nozdrzy wydobył się ciężki oddech.  
  
Peter przełknął ślinę. _Wiem, co robię_ – pomyślał z determinacją, patrząc w górę i na dół dwu i pół metrowego zielonego stworzenia złożonego z samych mięśni. _Nie skrzywdzi mnie_. Oblizał usta, sięgając w głąb siebie w celu odnalezienia odwagi, by móc się odezwać.  
  
— Hulk. — Hulk spojrzał na niego i powoli opadł na kolana. — To ja — powiedział Peter, kiedy Hulk opuścił ręce na podłogę, balansując na knykciach jak goryl. — Pamiętasz mnie? Minęło trochę czasu.  
  
Hulk zmarszczył brwi. Cała jego twarz wyrażała więcej emocji, niż Peter pamiętał. Różne uczucia odbijały się w jego błyszczących oczach i opadłych ustach. Szczęka poruszyła się kilka razy, zanim był w stanie mówić.  
  
— Peter.  
  
Peter westchnął z ulgą.  
  
— Tak — powiedział. — Tak, to ja. Cieszę się, że… — Zrobił krok bliżej, ale Hulk cofnął się wbijając wzrok w ziemię. Peter zatrzymał się. — O co chodzi?  
  
— Przepraszam — powiedział Hulk, odmawiając spojrzenia na niego. — Przepraszam.  
  
— Co? — Peter spojrzał na kamerę za sobą. Już go korciło, żeby pokazać Bruce’owi jego postępy. — Za co?  
  
— Hulk… — Wiercił się na swoim miejscu, co było zarówno komiczne, jak i denerwujące, biorąc pod uwagę jego rozmiar. W końcu podniósł rękę i sięgnął po Petera, ale potem zatrzymał się. Jego palce zwinęły się i rozprostowały się między nimi. — Zranić Petera.  
  
Peter położył ręce na dłoniach Hulka i mimo wszystkiego, zbliżył się.  
  
— Nie skrzywdzisz mnie. Wiem, że…  
  
Hulk parsknął głośno i Peter wbrew sobie wzdrygnął się.  
  
— Hulk _zranić_ Petera — powtórzył i zacisnąwszy dłonie w pięści bardzo ostrożnie szturchnął knykciami pierś Petera. — Oddychać. Przepraszam.  
  
— Mówisz o tym, co się tutaj wcześniej stało? — Kiedy Hulk próbował się cofnąć, Peter chwycił go za rękę i przytrzymał. — Hulk, wszystko w porządku. To było dawno temu i nic mi nie jest. Widzisz? — Zachęcająco potarł grzbiet dłoni Hulka. — Czy przez cały ten czas czułeś się winny? — Hulk skinął głową. _Oczywiście, że tak_ , pomyślał Peter, prześlizgując się obok dłoni Hulka i podchodząc bliżej. _Bruce nadal to robi._ — W porządku — powiedział ponownie i mocno zdenerwowany uniósł rękę, by dotknąć szczęki Hulka. — Wiem, że nie chciałeś tego zrobić. Wybaczam ci. Okej?  
  
Hulk uniósł wzrok, patrząc na Petera z badawczym wyrazem twarzy.  
  
— Peter — wymamrotał. Przyciągnął swoją rękę bliżej, by była za plecami Petera, ale uważał, żeby go nie dotknąć. — Peter.  
  
Poczuł, jak emocje ściskają mu gardło. Tak dokładnie zaplanował, co miał powiedzieć. Próbował odgadnąć, jak Hulk się zachowa, przemówi i odpowie, ale już był przytłoczony tym, że korzył się przed nim ze wstydu. Żałował, że sam nie może być bestią, tylko po to, by być na tyle dużym, by objąć Hulka.  
  
— Hulk, ja… — Przełknął ciężko i złapał się tego, co zamierzał zrobić. — Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, żeby cię lepiej poznać. Rozumiesz?  
  
— Rozmawiać — powiedział Hulk, krzywiąc się.  
  
— Myślę, że to nie twoja najmocniejsza strona, co nie?  
  
Hulk potrząsnął głową. Jego wzrok uciekał na boki, a policzki nadymały się z frustracji. Peter zaczął się odsuwać, martwiąc się, że go obraził lub gorzej. Czuł, jak zaciśnięta pięść Hulka drży za jego plecami. _Nie panikuj_ – powiedział sobie, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na różne strzykawki w pokoju. _Nic ci nie jest_.  
  
— Przepraszam — powiedział. — Nie musimy rozmawiać, jeśli…  
  
Hulk warknął ostro, pochylając głowę i wyginając ramiona. Peter nie poruszył się, szykując się do działania, ale wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że usta Hulka poruszają się. Kiedy przyjrzał się uważniej, zobaczył, jak mięśnie gardła i szczęki zaciskają się i rozluźniają, kiedy próbował ich użyć. Trudowi Hulka towarzyszyły warknięcia i grymasy, które mogły skłonić Steve’a do sięgnięcia po tarczę, ale Peter czekał, w końcu rozumiejąc ściągnięte brwi Hulka i zmarszczone brwi, wiedząc, co oznaczają.  
  
— Ciii, w porządku. — Peter przyłożył dłonie do ust Hulka, żeby go uciszyć. — Próbujesz, prawda? Rozumiem.  
  
Hulk ponownie opuścił głowę, a jego spojrzenie pełne gorzkiego rozczarowania przypominało Bruce’a. Peter oblizał usta i spróbował innej taktyki.  
  
— Wiesz — powiedział ostrożnie — ja też się złoszczę. Wrę w środku i czasami trudno mi oddychać, nie mówiąc już o mówieniu. A potem, kiedy już mogę, powiem coś złego. — Skrzywił się, pocierając szczękę Hulka. — _Powiedziałem_ i zrobiłem kilka rzeczy, których nie chciałem, ponieważ byłem zły. Czy z tobą jest tak samo? — Hulk skinął głową z ulgą. Peter postanowił naciskać trochę bardziej. — Tam musi się dużo dziać — powiedział, delikatnie stukając Hulka w czoło. — Za dużo, żeby się coś wydostało.  
  
— Peter — mruknął Hulk, a reszta wypłynęła z jego ust jako niezrozumiałe pomruki.  
  
Kiedy znów zaczął się denerwować, Peter uspokoił go.  
  
— Wiem jak to jest — powiedział Peter w sposób, który, miał nadzieję, był zachęcający. — Kiedy wiesz, że robisz coś źle, ale nie możesz nic na to poradzić, ponieważ nie wiesz, co jeszcze możesz zrobić. Założę się, że ciebie również czasami to przeraża.  
  
Hulk wiercił się niespokojnie i Peter zaczął nagle się zastanawiać, czy Hulk kiedykolwiek poczuł, jak Bruce utknął w nim, chcąc się wydostać. Prawie sam mógł to poczuć i to go zainspirowało.  
  
— Posłuchaj — powiedział Peter — czy chcesz wiedzieć, co robię, kiedy jestem naprawdę zły lub przestraszony i muszę się uspokoić? — Uśmiechnął się. — Myślę o tobie.  
  
Hulk zmrużył oczy.  
  
— Bruce.  
  
To wywołało całą masę pytań, ale Peter nie miał czasu, aby o nich wszystkich pomyśleć.  
  
— Nie, o _tobie_ — powiedział, szturchając Hulka w nos, ale ten wciąż patrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem, więc szybko znów spoważniał. — Tak jest. Pamiętasz _nasze_ pierwsze spotkanie? Kiedy musieliśmy… pomóc Kapitanowi? — Wrócił do głaskania policzków i szczęki Hulka, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu będzie spokojny i skupiony. — Niosłeś mnie na plecach. Byłeś taki duży i silny. Czułem się z tobą bezpiecznie, nawet jeśli ta sytuacja mnie przerażała. Tak jak w przypadku Hammera. — Hulk warknął słysząc to imię i Peter zesztywniał. Zaczął mówić dalej, zanim Hulk zdążył pogrążyć się w wspomnieniu walki. — Niosłeś mnie przez szyb windy, pamiętasz? Chroniłeś mnie. Kiedy chcę poczuć się trochę bezpieczniej, właśnie o tym myślę. Tutaj… pokażę ci.  
  
Peter pocałował Hulka w czoło, a następnie położył stopę w zgięciu jego łokcia, uzyskując w ten sposób podparcie, by wspiąć się na plecy stwora. Hulk odwrócił się, wyciągając szyję, próbując dostrzec jego poczynania. Peter usadowił się między łopatkami, przyklejając się do jego pleców. W szeroko otwartych oczach Hulka widniała ciekawość.  
  
— Peter?  
  
— Właśnie tak. — Peter przylgnął mocno do kręgosłupa Hulka i musiał poświęcić chwilę dla siebie. Hulk pod nim był wielki i twardy od ukrytej siły. Ciepło promieniowało z jego skóry, tak jak to pamiętał. Nawet gdy poruszał się z każdym oddechem Hulka, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że byłby w bardziej stabilnym stanie. Przycisnął ucho do ramienia Hulka i wsłuchiwał się w echo bicia jego serca. Westchnął. — Człowieku, jesteś tak duży, że muszę dla ciebie nic nie ważyć. Czy w ogóle mnie tu czujesz?  
  
— Hulk czuje — powiedział poprawiając swoją postawę, jakby bał się, że Peter może ześlizgnąć się. — Czuje Petera.  
  
Peter prawie wibrował z satysfakcji. _Miałem co do niego rację_. Odwrócił nos do szorstkiej skóry Hulka i wdychał jego zapach. _Słucha mnie. Chce się mną opiekować, tak jak Bruce._  
  
— Kiedy muszę czuć się bezpiecznie, udaję, że tu jestem — powiedział, poruszając się trochę, aby przekazać sedno sprawy. — Ponieważ wiem, że zawsze będziesz mnie chronić. — Coś zaświtało mu w głowie i pochylił się bliżej ucha Hulka. — Chcę żebyś o tym pamiętał, kiedy będziemy w środku walki. Następnym razem, gdy mnie tu poczujesz, oznacza to, że coś jest nie tak i cię potrzebuję. _Potrzebuję cię_. Rozumiesz?  
  
— Peter potrzebuję Hulka — powiedział Hulk, sapiąc.  
  
— Tak… dokładnie. A to, czego potrzebuję, to żebyś zatrzymał się i wziął głęboki oddech i mnie posłuchał. Żebyś pomyślał o tym, co robisz, co _powinieneś_ zrobić i pamiętał, że potrzebuję cię. — Hulk mruknął niepewnie, więc Peter spróbował ponownie, upraszczając. — Kiedy mnie tu poczujesz — powiedział powoli — stajesz w miejscu i oddychasz. Zatrzymujesz się i oddychasz. Powiem ci, czego potrzebuję. Wiem, że to nie będzie łatwe, ale spróbujesz dla mnie, prawda?  
  
Hulk kołysał się w przód i tył, aż wreszcie się uspokoił.  
  
— Zatrzymać się — powiedział. — Oddychać.  
  
— Zgadza się. Dlaczego nie spróbujesz teraz?  
  
Hulk znów wiercił się i Peter zaczął się martwić, że to nie zadziała, ale potem Hulk pochylił się do przodu, opierając ciężar ciała na knykciach i opuścił głowę. Wziął głęboki oddech, a jego pierś rozszerzyła się. Peter uśmiechnął się, gdy uniósł się na jego plecach. Miał wrażenie, jakby cała ziemia poruszała się pod jego stopami. Kiedy Hulk wypuścił powietrze, jego ciało zrelaksowało się w uldze, a Peter nagrodził go pocałunkiem w kark.  
  
— W porządku — powiedział Peter. — Właśnie tak. Kontynuuj.  
  
Hulk ponownie wziął wdech i wydech, a dźwięk powietrza przepływającego przez jego zęby wypełnił całe pomieszczenie. Peter trzymał się go, masując mu plecy, aż wydawało się, że Hulk znacznie się rozluźnił.  
  
— Dobrze, dobrze sobie radzisz — powiedział Peter, podekscytowany i prawie wzruszony. — Nie jest tak źle, prawda? Myślisz, że możesz o tym pamiętać, gdy znów będziemy w tej pozycji?  
  
— Tak — powiedział Hulk, brzmiąc wyraźniej niż wcześniej. Obrócił ramiona, sprawiając, że Peter roześmiał się, po czym oparł się z powrotem na piętach. — Czuć Petera. Zatrzymać się. Oddychać. Słuchać.  
  
— Zgadza się. — Peter wczołgał się wyżej, aby jego twarz znajdowała się przy szyi Hulka. — Jestem z ciebie dumny. Wszyscy będą z ciebie tacy dumni, Hulk. Wiem, że możesz to zrobić.  
  
Hulk westchnął i szturchnął Petera policzkiem.  
  
— Hulk potrzebuje Petera.  
  
Peter wzdrygnął się. Natychmiast zrozumiał i uwierzył w pełne szczerości wyznanie Hulka, ale jednocześnie jego żołądek skręcił się z gorącego, niespokojnego uczucia. Skulona pod nim istota prawdopodobnie była najpotężniejszą, żywą istotą na planecie. Przerażała go myśl, że tak wiele od niego zależało. Jego serce biło szybciej, gdy przycisnął się do pleców Hulka, wracając myślami do Mostu Williamsburskiego, wspominając jak Hulk i Steve znikali w ciemnej toni. Pomyślał o wujku Benie i wszystkich żywotach, które były narażone i skończyły się z powodu jego błędów, zanim jeszcze ośmielił się obiecać dyrektorowi Fury’emu, że następnym razem, gdy będą tego potrzebować, będzie mógł oswoić Hulka. Rzęsy Hulka zatrzepotały blisko jego skroni i poczuł wyraźnie, jak wielki ciężar na siebie przyjął, zakradając się do laboratorium Bruce’a tak wiele nocy temu.  
  
Przestań. Peter zacisnął powieki, skupiając się na oddechu Hulka. _Nie możesz teraz wątpić w siebie. Możesz to zrobić. On może to zrobić. Obaj musicie to zrobić._  
  
— Wiem — powiedział Peter. Pocałował Hulka w policzek, a następnie wspiął się przez jego ramię i opadł na podłogę. — I zrobimy to razem. Następnym razem, gdy Avengersi zbiorą się, będę z tobą. — Uśmiechnął się. — I skopiemy tyłki naszym przeciwnikom.  
  
— Miażdżyć — potwierdził Hulk, szczerząc się.  
  
Peter roześmiał się.  
  
— Jasne, możemy zmiażdżyć ich tyłki, ale w międzyczasie… — Zerknął ponownie na kamerę. – Skoro tak dobrze sobie radzisz, może porozmawiamy jeszcze trochę. — Hulk pochylił się. Jego wyraz twarzy był poważny i skoncentrowany, więc Peter powiedział: — Porozmawiajmy o Bruce'ie.  
  
Hulk zmarszczył nos.  
  
— Czemu?  
  
— Ponieważ… — Peter prawie słyszał Steve’a przypominającego mu o ostrożności. — Ponieważ jest częścią ciebie — powiedział powoli. — Powiedział mi, że nie pamięta rzeczy, które robisz, ale ty… Nawet kiedy jesteś tylko Bruce’m, wciąż tam jesteś. _Pamiętasz_. — Hulk odwrócił wzrok, bez zainteresowania, ale Peter naciskał dalej. — Czy wiesz, dlaczego tak jest? — zapytał. — Dlaczego pamiętasz, a on nie?  
  
Hulk spojrzał na bok i Peterowi zajęło chwilę, aby uświadomić sobie, że wpatrywał się w kamerę.  
  
— Mizerny człowiek — powiedział Hulk.  
  
Peter poczuł chłód i obejrzał się za siebie, na wpół spodziewając się, że Bruce tam będzie. Oblizał wargi. Myśli wirowały mu w głowie, gdy odwrócił się z powrotem do Hulka.  
  
— Czy tak naprawdę o nim myślisz? — zapytał cicho. — A może po prostu powtarzasz to, co myśli o sobie Bruce? — Kiedy Hulk ponownie skupił się na nim, patrząc na niego przymrużonymi oczami, nie mógł powstrzymać się od nerwowego przełknięcia. — Czy obaj naprawdę postrzegacie się jako oddzielne istoty?  
  
Hulk odchylił się do tyłu, prostując plecy. Jego stwardniały wyraz twarzy sprawiał, że wydawał się jeszcze większy.  
  
— Hulk jest silny — oznajmił i klasnął otwartą dłonią w klatkę piersiową, pozwalając, by uderzenie odbiło się echem po pokoju.  
  
— Wiem, że tak — powiedział Peter, spięty i starający się to ukryć. — Jesteś bardzo silny, ale Bruce również.  
  
Hulk wydał ostry, wściekły syk. Kiedy zacisnął pięści, Peter zobaczył, jak żyły wybrzuszają się na jego bicepsach.  
  
— Mizerny — powiedział ponownie, a potem nastąpiły niezrozumiałe pomruki dezaprobaty.  
  
— Dobrze, okej. — Peter podszedł bliżej i dotknął nadgarstka Hulka. — Nie musimy teraz o tym rozmawiać. — Chociaż Hulk był wyraźnie poruszony, nie mógł się jeszcze zmusić do zatrzymania, nie usuwając tego okropnego nastroju. — Porozmawiajmy o tobie — powiedział, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. — Dużo już mówiłem, więc może… czy jest coś, co _chcesz mi_ powiedzieć? — Delikatnie poklepał tył dłoni Hulka. — Możesz się nie spieszyć.  
  
Brwi Hulka zmarszczyły się z niemal dziecięcą intensywnością. Był cichy i niespokojny przez prawie minutę, zanim nawet spróbował odnaleźć słowa, a nawet wtedy zajęło mu kilka prób, aby wydobyć z siebie coś zrozumiałego. W końcu potrząsnął głową, mówiąc:  
  
— Kolej Hulka.  
  
Peter zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Tak. Teraz twoja kolej, więc jeśli…  
  
— Kolej Hulka — powiedział ponownie i odwrócił dłoń, przyciskając ją ostrożnie, ale stanowczo do pleców Petera.  
  
Dopiero gdy Hulk potarł kciukiem brzuch Petera, jego zamiary stały się jasne. Jego spojrzenie stało się nagle intensywne, przejechał językiem po zębach. Peter zadrżał, gdy ogarnęło go ciepło. Praktycznie o to prosił – nie powinien się dziwić, że Hulk pamiętał i był zainteresowany odwzajemnieniem – ale kiedy Hulk stanął nad nim, ciężko oddychając w cichym pokoju, jego nerwy załamały się. Nagle Hulk nie wyglądał jak Bruce, tak bardzo jak mu się wydawało.  
  
— Nie możemy — powiedział Peter, a kiedy Hulk zmarszczył brwi, dodał: — Nie teraz. Tym razem chcę tylko porozmawiać.  
  
Hulk burknął z niezadowoleniem.  
  
— Kolej Hulka — powtórzył, zaciskając zaborczo palce na torsie Petera. Nawet to niewielkie przypomnienie o jego prawdziwej sile sprawiło, że emocje Petera znów zawirowały. — Peter potrzebuje Hulka.  
  
— Rozumiem… przepraszam, ja… — Peter zaczął odpychać kciuk Hulka, ale potem się powstrzymał. _Nie panikuj. Nic ci nie jest_. Wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował ponownie. — Mam lepszy pomysł — powiedział. — Spróbujmy czegoś. Położysz się dla mnie? — Hulk zmrużył oczy, ale kiedy Peter powiedział: — Proszę. — Usłuchał. Wszystkie meble w pokoju zadrżały, gdy puścił Petera i przewrócił się na plecy. — Właśnie tak — stwierdził Peter. Chwycił poduszkę z kanapy i wsunął ją pod głowę Hulka. — Chcę tylko, żebyś na razie się zrelaksował. Zostanę z tobą. — Wspiął się na klatkę piersiową Hulka i wbił pięty i dłonie w jego mięśnie, masując go. Hulk westchnął, zachęcając go do kontynuowania. — To nie jest takie złe, co nie? — zapytał Peter, wciąż go masując. Musiał wkładać w to cały ciężar swojego ciała, aby poczuć się, że coś osiągał, ale relaksujący się pod jego rękami Hulk wzbudzał w nim poczucie satysfakcji. — Czujesz się dobrze?  
  
— Tak — sapnął Hulk. Zamknął nawet oczy. Gdy Peter wpadł w stały rytm, Hulk ponownie uniósł rękę. Peter przyglądał się uważnie, ale znów się uspokoił, kiedy Hulk go dotknął, delikatnie, prawie z czcią głaszcząc go po plecach. — Czuć się dobrze?  
  
Peter uśmiechnął się czując przypływ emocji.  
  
— Tak — powiedział. Odchrząknął, a następnie wyprostował ramiona, zachęcając Hulka do kontynuowania. — Tak, to dobre uczucie.  
  
Hulk wymamrotał coś bez słów, ale za to z wielką radością. Podczas gdy Peter kontynuował masaż, Hulk jeszcze bardziej zwiotczał, a jego mięśnie rozluźniały się jeden po drugim. Oddech stawał się pełniejszy i głębszy. Kiedy Petera rozbolały ramiona, położył się na piersi i po prostu nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, ciesząc się miarowym biciem wielkiego serca Hulka pod nim. Nawet gdy wydawało się, że Hulk zasnął, trzymał ochronnie zakrzywioną dłoń na plecach Petera. Była ciężka, ciepła i pocieszająca. Peter nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.  
  
— Wciąż tam jesteś, Bruce — szepnął Peter przy gardle Hulka, kiedy ten zaczął w końcu kurczyć się i blednąć. — Czyż nie?  
  


OoO

  
Bruce obudził się na kanapie. Był okryty kocem, a Peter siedział blisko niego, oparty o jego bok, bawiąc się swoim laptopem. Bruce zamrugał, by skupić wzrok na pokoju i wziął głęboki oddech, pozwalając, by dezorientacja związana z przemianą zniknęła z jego umysłu. Chociaż nadal czuł się ospały, nie wydawało się to tak dotkliwe jak ostatnim razem na helicarrierze Fury’ego.  
  
Podciągnął się z jękiem.  
  
— Peter?  
  
Peter wzdrygnął się, ale kiedy spojrzał na Bruce’a i zobaczył go przytomnego, uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Cześć, śpiochu.  
  
Bruce ponownie rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby coś zostało zniszczone, a głowa nie bolała go na tyle, by wskazywać, że został znokautowany lekami, ale nadal był zdenerwowany, gdy zapytał:  
  
— I… jak nam się udało?  
  
— Wszystko poszło idealnie — powiedział Peter. Położył laptopa na podłodze, żeby móc odwrócić się w stronę Bruce’a. — Razem z Hulkiem rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę, a potem zasnął i wróciłeś do siebie. Byłeś nieprzytomny przez około trzy godziny.  
  
Bruce zmarszczył brwi, przecierając oczy.  
  
— _Hulk_ zasnął? Tak po prostu?  
  
— Cóż, pomogłem mu w tym trochę, ale tak. Tak po prostu. — Chociaż Peter wciąż się uśmiechał, nie był to ten sam poziom entuzjazmu, jak na początku. To co pokazywał Bruce’owi sprawiało, że wydawał się _starszy_. — Czy coś pamiętasz?  
  
Bruce już zamierzał zaprzeczyć, ale potem poczuł migotanie głęboko w piersi i zamknął oczy, goniąc za tym uczuciem. Przypomniał sobie, jak wiele znaczy to dla Petera i zagłębił się w siebie, wciąż niespokojny, ale nagle chętny do zrobienia tego.  
  
— Pamiętam… ciężar — powiedział, a jego łopatki zaswędziały od widmowego wrażenia. I wtedy przyszło to do niego. — Zatrzymać się. Oddychać.  
  
Peter wyprostował się w swoim bardziej charakterystycznym podekscytowaniu.  
  
— Pamiętasz to?  
  
— Tylko te słowa. — Bruce przeczesał dłonią włosy, nieco zdziwiony. — Co one oznaczają?  
  
— Pokażę ci — powiedział Peter, chwytając ponownie laptop.  
  
Bruce usiadł. Oglądali materiał razem, w ramię w ramię, obaj spięci. To było surrealistyczne. Bruce nie mógł złapać tchu, widząc Hulka na ekranie, słysząc zniekształconą wersję swojego własnego głosu, wydobywającego się z niego. Za każdym razem, gdy Hulk się poruszył lub przesunął, Bruce czuł echo falujące pod skórą, wiążące go z Hulkiem bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Zaniemówił, dopóki Peter nie wspiął się na plecy Hulka i nie przekazał swojego planu na przyszłe interakcje.  
  
— Sprytnie — powiedział, ściskając kolano Petera, podczas gdy Hulk powoli oddychał na nagraniu. — Ale kto wie, czy to zapamięta.  
  
— _Pamiętałeś_ — powiedział Peter. — To już postęp. — Peter skinął głową. — To zadziała.  
  
Bruce wpatrywał się przez chwilę w Petera, ponownie zachwycając się determinację swojego młodego kochanka. Ale potem uruchomił z powrotem film na ekranie i zaczął rozumieć, dlaczego Peter był tak cichy u jego boku. Zanim materiał się skończył, klatka piersiowa Bruce’a była napięta, jakby Hulk wepchnął się tuż pod powierzchnię, aby upewnić się, że widział to wszystko. Emocje pulsowały w nim, ale odrzucił je na bok, zamiast tego skupił się na Peterze, wciąż będącym blisko niego i nadal niezwykle spokojnym.  
  
— Nie tego oczekiwałeś — powiedział łagodnie Bruce.  
  
Peter zamknął laptop i odłożył go na podłogę.  
  
— Tak i nie. Miałem rację w wielu sprawach. Sam widziałeś. Myślał i mówił, tak jak powiedziałem.  
  
Bruce skinął głową, jeszcze raz ściskając kolano Petera.  
  
— Miałeś rację. To dziwnie, widzieć to w ten sposób, ale… miałeś rację. — Zawahał się. — Ale nie jesteś szczęśliwy.  
  
— _Jestem_ szczęśliwy. Było dobrze… naprawdę dobrze. — Ale Peter po prostu nie był stworzony do kłamstwa, wciąż uciekał wzrokiem w bok. Bruce czekał, aż wybuchnie i wyjawi wszystko, jak zawsze. — To było po prostu, nie wiem, dziwne. Słyszałem, jak mówi o tobie, jakbyście byli oddzielnymi ludźmi.  
  
— W pewnym sensie… jesteśmy? — powiedział Bruce. Westchnął, przecierając oczy. — Przepraszam, Peter, ale nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć lepiej niż on.  
  
— Nie jesteś… — Peter zatrzymał się, wiercąc na swoim miejscu i spróbował ponownie. — Nie jesteś na mnie zły, prawda?  
  
Bruce obrócił się na kanapie, by łatwiej spojrzeć na Petera.  
  
— Nie. Dlaczego miałbym być? Miałeś rację… to było dla nas ważne i poszło tak dobrze, jak twierdziłeś.  
  
Peter skrzywił się, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach.  
  
— Mam na myśli to, co wydarzyło się wcześniej między mną a Hulkiem. Tutaj. — Zerknął na Bruce’a, który był zaskoczony tym, jak zdenerwowany się wydawał. — Chodzi mi o to, że wtedy wydawało mi się, że… to byłeś tylko ty, rozumiesz? — powiedział niepewnie. — Tak naprawdę nie myślałem o tym zbyt wiele. To był po prostu duży, zielony ty. Ale sposób, w jaki Hulk o tobie mówił… — Znów pochylił głowę. — Nie wiem, sprawił, że brzmiało to tak, jakbyś był taki inny. _Oddzielny_ od niego, a teraz to jest jak… Nie chcę, żebyś czuł, że po prostu to zrobię, z kimś innym niż _ty_. To było tylko dlatego, że przyjąłem…  
  
— Peter. — Myśli Bruce’a kotłowały się w jego głowie, ale pocieszenie Petera było o wiele ważniejsze, więc położył dłoń na karku Petera, aby ustabilizować go emocjonalnie. — Nie uważam, że mnie zdradzasz — powiedział bez ogródek. Peter zwiotczał pod jego ręką. — Miałeś rację — ciągnął Bruce. — To wciąż byłem ja, moje ciało i… postawiłem cię w tej sytuacji i przepraszam za to. — Przyciągnął Petera bliżej. — Wiedz, że mnie to zdenerwowało, bo martwiłem się o twoje bezpieczeństwo.  
  
Peter odwrócił się, wtulając się w jego pierś. Po chwili leżeli na kanapie. Bruce chwycił koc, aby przykryć nim siebie i Petera.  
  
— Przepraszam — wymamrotał Peter, obracając się i wtulając się w pierś Bruce’a. — Wiem, jakie to dziwne, właśnie przyszło mi do głowy, że może ty tak czujesz, a ja…  
  
— W porządku. — Bruce pogłaskał Petera po plecach, delikatnie przesuwając kostkami po jego kręgosłupie. — On i ja… jak sądzę, mamy wiele spraw do rozwiązania. Przykro mi, że znalazłeś się w tym bałaganie. — Zerknął na laptopa i odtworzył w myślach nagranie: Peter wspinający się na jego plecy, Peter dotykający jego twarzy, Peter opierający się o jego klatkę piersiową tak jak teraz. Te wszystkie odczucia chowały się gdzieś głęboko pod jego skórą. — Żałuję tylko, że nie pamiętam.  
  
Peter milczał przez chwilę, a Bruce czekał, cierpliwie pieszcząc linie jego kostiumu, aż znajdzie odpowiednie słowa.  
  
— A jeśli jest tak, że możesz to zrobić, ale po prostu tego nie robisz — powiedział ostrożnie.  
  
Peter zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w sufit.  
  
— To nie tak, że mogę kontrolować to, co pamiętam.  
  
— Wiem, ale mam na myśli to, że… — Peter wiercił się, ściskając Bruce’a w pasie. — Przez cały ten czas byłeś przekonany, że za każdym razem, gdy zmieniasz się w Hulka, dzieją się złe rzeczy, których nie możesz kontrolować. Może… blokujesz te wspomnienia? — Bruce wziął urwany oddech, ale Peter kontynuował, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. — Nie winię cię. Nie sądzę, żebym ja chciał pamiętać. Ale _tym razem_ wszystko było w porządku, a ty zapamiętałeś trochę z tego. Może gdyby Hulk miał szczęśliwe wspomnienia, byłoby ci łatwiej je uchwycić.  
  
Bruce przygryzł wargę.  
  
— To jest dla ciebie naprawdę ważne.  
  
— Oczywiście, że jest. — Ramiona Petera uniosły się, gdy odwrócił twarz do szyi Bruce’a. — Jesteś niesamowity. I wkurza mnie, gdy ktoś mówi o tobie źle. Nawet jeśli… _zwłaszcza_ , gdy to ty.  
  
Bruce przełknął i gdyby Peter nie trzymał go tak mocno, mógłby spróbować uwolnić się. Wszystko było o wiele łatwiejsze, zanim w jego życiu pojawił się ktoś, kto chciałby zrobić z niego lepszego człowieka, a on nie mógł powstrzymać odruchu wycofania się. Ale potem pomyślał i wziął głęboki oddech.  
  
— Dobrze. Spróbujmy ponownie w przyszłym tygodniu.  
  
Peter uniósł się na łokciach i chociaż jego spojrzenie brązowych oczu było onieśmielające, Bruce stanął naprzeciwko niego z całą swoją szczerością.  
  
— Naprawdę? — zapytał podekscytowany. — Jesteś pewien?  
  
— Tak. — Bruce uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. — Może uda nam się przekonać go do rozwiązania jednej czy dwóch łamigłówek, dzięki czemu sprawdzimy jego zdolności poznawcze. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to może nawet uzyskamy obraz fal mózgowych lub przeprowadzimy badanie krwi…  
  
Peter roześmiał się cicho, pieszcząc z roztargnieniem obojczyk Bruce’a.  
  
— Naukowo — drażnił się.  
  
— Nikt nigdy nie miał okazji studiować… — Bruce oblizał wargi —...żeby mnie studiować, kiedy jestem Hulkiem. Zawsze się bałem, że ktoś użyje tych danych do niewłaściwych celów. Ale jeśli to ty… Ufam ci. — Sięgnął w dół, by ścisnąć tyłek Petera. — Czy będziesz przeprowadzał na mnie eksperymenty, Peter?  
  
Peter uśmiechnął się, w końcu będąc tak pogodnym jak zawsze. Nastolatek pochylił się i pocałował go.   
  
— Chciałbym na tobie poeksperymentować.  
  
Bruce mruknął w zgodzie, całując go. _Teraz to zrobiłeś_ \- pomyślał, drżąc, gdy Peter usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach. _Powiedziałeś tak. Teraz nie masz wyboru_. Chwycił w dłonie głowę Petera i całował go długo i namiętnie. _Musisz za nim nadążyć, Bruce_.  
  
Peter prawie zamruczał.  
  
— Nawet założę fartuch — zażartował.  
  
— Mmmm, tak, chciałbym. — Chociaż wciąż zmęczony swoją przemianą, Bruce nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie. Zsunął ręce w dół klatki piersiowej Petera i szarpnął za jego kostium. — Ale na razie wolałbym cię z tego wyciągnąć.  
  
— W takim razie może z powrotem włączę kamerę…  
  
Ostatecznie ich piątkowy wieczór skończył się jak większość innych. Ale z tyłu głowy Bruce’a wciąż tkwiła myśl o tym, na co się zgodził, podobnie jak to, co czaiło się pod jego skórą.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce obudził się na kanapie, jak to było w większość piątków. Przetarł oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, aby oczyścić głowę, a gdy tylko usiadł, pojawił się Peter, proponując mu kubek kawy. Przyjął ją z wdzięcznością, biorąc kilka łyków, zanim zapytał:  
  
— Jak nam poszło?  
  
Peter opadł na kanapę obok niego.  
  
— Ty mi powiedz.  
  
Bruce zamknął oczy, a kolejny łyk kawy pomógł mu się skoncentrować.  
  
— Pamiętam… — Zmarszczył brwi, gdy kawa trafiająca do jego żołądka sprawiła, że poczuł się przepełniony. — Jadłem?  
  
— Zjadłeś prawie dziesięć pizz — powiedział Peter, szczerząc się z podekscytowania. — I użyłeś słowa “metabolizm”, które jak sądzę, jest jak dotąd najdłuższym słowem. I wrzucałem ci owoce do ust z drugiego końca pokoju.. i właśnie dlatego skończył się środek do czyszczenia dywanów. — Podrapał się po karku. — Hulk to dość duży cel, ale wciąż musimy popracować nad naszą komunikacją.  
  
Bruce oblizał wargi. W ustach nie pozostały żaden smak, ale kiedy poruszał językiem przypomniał sobie.  
  
— Wiśnie?  
  
— Tak! — Peter rozpromienił się, ale potem znowu się zmieszał. — Ćwiczyliśmy to dalej, dopóki nie zbiłeś lampy. — Wskazał na pustą powierzchnię pobliskiego stołu i ślad pozostawiony na ścianie za nim. — Wypluł pestki niczym kule.  
  
Bruce wpatrywał się w ścianę i raczej przypomniał sobie, niż poczuł uczucie zażenowania.  
  
— Tak, zgadza się — mruknął, niepewny, czy to duma czy niepewność sprawiły, że ścisnęła mu się klatka piersiowa. Ponieważ Peter obserwował go uważnie, starał się być bardziej szczegółowy. — Nie powiedziałbym, że dokładnie wszystko pamiętam, ale jeśli się skupię, to mogę złapać pewne rzeczy. Czuję… — Poruszył palcami wolnej ręki. — Rysowałeś na jego dłoni, żeby zobaczyć, czy potrafi określić, jakie to były litery. Jak H dla Hulk.  
  
Peter przesunął się bliżej, siedząc z nim ramię w ramię.  
  
— Tym razem pamiętasz dużo — powiedział z dumą. — Była jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz. Pamiętasz to?  
  
Bruce odchylił głowę do tyłu, wypijając długi łyk kawy, a następnie odstawił kubek na stół przed sobą. Jego myśli były ulotne, ale zacisnął pięści i skoncentrował się, wyobrażając swoje wspomnienia jako wirujące atomy, które należy ustawić w jednej linii. Echa wrażeń rozchodziły się po jego przedramieniu.  
  
— Pobrałeś mi krew.  
  
— Ding dong. — Peter zerwał się na równe nogi i zniknął za kanapą, wracając po chwili z zapinaną na zamek saszetką. Otworzył ją, by pokazać długą, wąską kapsułkę, zimną w dotyku. — Przekonanie cię zajęło trochę czasu, ale tak naprawdę było łatwiej, kiedy wyciągnąłem rzeczy. Hulk był bardzo zainteresowany twoją torbą. Myślę, że próbowałeś mi wytłumaczyć, jak przygotować igłę, ale nie byłeś w stanie, więc musieliśmy przestać kilka razy, abyś się uspokoił, zanim to zrobiliśmy. Ale oto jest! Prawidłowo przechowywana, tak jak mi pokazywałeś.  
  
Bruce zaczął po nią sięgać, a potem się zatrzymał.  
  
— Nie jestem pewien, czy wyniki będą inne niż moje — przyznał. — Radioaktywne cząsteczki wciąż są w moim krwiobiegu, nawet jeśli nie jestem przemieniony. Ale może być coś w Hulku, co da nam pojęcie o biologicznym wyzwalaczu… — W końcu wziął torbę od Petera i zamknął ją. — Dziwię się, że udało ci się mnie przekonać.  
  
Peter patrzył, jak kładł torbę na stole obok kubka.  
  
— Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ciągle zmieniasz zaimki? — zapytał.  
  
— Ty też to robisz — odpowiedział Bruce. Rozluźnił się na kanapie, gdy Peter usiadł obok niego. — To dziwne, mówić o tym w inny sposób. Czasami czuję się tak jakbym to był ja, czasami… nie. W niektórych momentach ciężko jest to rozróżnić. Nie wiem, Peter. — Potarł czoło. — Przynajmniej łatwiej jest teraz pamiętać.  
  
— I nie musiałem cię znarkotyzować ani razu — przypomniał mu Peter, przytulając się. — Powinniśmy świętować.  
  
— Och?  
  
— Tak. Byłeś świetny. — Pocałował Bruce’ a w ramię. — Chcę cię zaprosić na obiad.  
  
Bruce uniósł brwi.  
  
— Obiad? Masz na myśli na mieście?  
  
— Przyszedłeś do cioci May — stwierdził Peter. — I do mojego mieszkania.  
  
— Oraz do kawiarni — przyznał Bruce.  
  
— Chodźmy na obiad. — Pocałował żartobliwie Bruce’a w ucho. — To nie musi być nic wyszukanego. Mam studia, za które muszę zapłacić, ale powinniśmy wyjść i zjeść, okej? Jak to robią pary.  
  
Bruce nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy Peter skubnął płatek jego ucha.  
  
— Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, że ludzie będą zakładać, że jesteśmy razem?  
  
— Ani trochę.  
  
Bruce zaśmiał się. U Petera wszystko było zawsze takie proste i w końcu zaczynał to doceniać.  
  
— W porządku — zgodził się, odwracając się, by uzyskać porządny pocałunek. — Chodźmy jutro na obiad.  
  


OoO

  
— Po prostu musiałeś to zrobić — mruknął Peter, rzucając sieć na latarnię i szarpiąc nią na tyle, by przehuśtać się przez skrzyżowanie. — Musiałeś ukraść ciężarówkę pełną plutonu, gdy mam randkę.  
  
Kończył patrol, prawie gotowy, by znaleźć miejsce, gdzie przebrałby się na swój wieczór z Bruce’em, kiedy odezwał się jego domowy skaner: zgłoszono napad na bank. Nastąpił wypadek na budowie, a następnie płonący wózek z jedzeniem, a później uzbrojeni mężczyźni porwali opancerzony pojazd Oscorp i próbowali uciec w najbardziej krzykliwym, najbardziej absurdalnym pościgu, gdzie mieli przeciwko sobie armię policyjnych samochodów. Niedoszli złodzieje przebili się już przez tuzin samochodów i nie wykazywali żadnych oznak zatrzymania się, a Peter jęknął, myśląc o każdej minucie ucieczki.  
  
— Kto do cholery jeździ z plutonem po centrum Nowego Jorku o tej porze dnia? — Peter mruknął do siebie, przeskakując lekko między radiowozami, aż mógł wskoczyć na kabinę ciężarówki. — Oscorp, och Oscorp, kiedy się nauczysz?  
  
Ciężarówka skręciła, żeby ominąć zaparkowaną taksówkę, a Peter musiał przykleić się na miejscu przez minutę, zanim przesunął się do okna po stronie kierowcy. Jeden dobry cios rozbił szybę, a kiedy kierowca klął i walczył, by zachować kontrolę nad pojazdem, Peter sięgnął do kabiny.  
  
— Nie mam czasu na zwykłe przepychanki — powiedział Peter, próbując złapać dźwignię zmiany biegów pajęczyną. — Możesz więc po prostu zatrzymać się i choć raz mi to ułatwić? — Kierowca przytknął mu lufę pistoletu do gardła, więc wycofał się wraz z hukiem wystrzału brzęczącym w uchu. — Chyba nie. — Oparł stopy o samochód, już mając wyważyć drzwi, kiedy jego telefon zaczął odtwarzać dzwonek przypisany do Bruce’a.  
  
— Cholera. — Peter oparł się plecami o kabinę i przyłożył telefon do ucha. — Tak, to ja. Przepraszam, wiem, że jestem spóźniony — powiedział, gdy tylko połączenie zostało nawiązane. — Niedługo tam będę, obiecuję… jeszcze nie odchodź, okej?  
  
Bruce zaśmiał się, chociaż brzmiał na nieco zdenerwowanego.  
  
— Słyszałem o napadzie na bank — powiedział. — I o samochodzie. O co chodzi tym razem?  
  
— Uch… o ciężarówkę pełną zabawnych rzeczy. — Peter skrzywił się, gdy pojazd przejechał na kolejnym czerwonym świetle, zostawiając za sobą pisk hamulców i ryk klaksonów. — Ale to już koniec. Jak tylko zatrzymam tę ciężarówkę, będę tam.  
  
— Czyli powinienem zdobyć dla nas stolik?  
  
— W rzeczywistości… — Peter spojrzał na mijane w pędzie znaki drogowe i skrzywił się. — Będziemy cię mijać za jakieś dwadzieścia sekund. Zaraz tam będę… Muszę lecieć.  
  
Peter rozłączył się i schował telefon.  
  
— Dobrze, na czym to ja skończyłem…  
  
Kierowca kopnął drzwi. Peter stracił przez to przyczepność jedną stopą wraz z koncentracją. Przez chwilę machał dziko kończynami, gdy prędkość i bezwładność, podrzucały go dookoła. Zanim zdążył się zorientować, pistolet znów znalazł się przy jego twarzy. Chwycił go, unikając kilku strzałów, ale gdy tylko wyrwał go z rąk mężczyzny, następna była lufa karabinu szturmowego.  
  
— Łał… spokojnie!  
  
Peter odskoczył z linii strzału, a kule posypały się na markizę sklepu. Kawałek pajęczyny nie wystarczył, by zablokować lufę, więc chwycił ją i wymierzył kopniaka przez rozbite okno, próbując skłonić napastnika do uwolnienia broni. Pociski przelatywały obok skafandra i wyrwały kawałki egzoszkieletu. Peter ledwo zdawał sobie sprawę, że mijali 44 Ulicę. Grzmot wystrzałów był niemal ogłuszający, nawet bez zawodzenia policyjnych syren i piszczących opon, ale wciąż słyszał dość wyraźnie, ryk dobiegający z kierunku włoskiej restauracji Carmine.  
  
Peter odwrócił się. Nawet jego przeciwnik przestał strzelać. Chwilę później coś wielkiego i zielonego wpadło z wściekłością na Broadway.  
Peter osunął się na ciężarówkę.  
  
— Och, nie.  
  
Nie było czasu na myślenie. Hulk wbiegł między radiowozy i dogonił ich w ciągu kilku sekund. Chwycił tył ciężarówki obiema rękami i podniósł ją, doprowadzając pojazd do nagłego i bardzo gwałtownego zatrzymania. Peter zeskoczył i wyraźnie zrobił to w samą porę, ponieważ Hulk, będąc zadowolonym z utraty rozpędu, trząsł ciężarówką w dół używając nadgarstków, co prawie wyrzuciło silnik spod maski.  
  
Cały ruch uliczny zatrzymał się. Policja mądrze trzymała się z dala i nawet Peter był z początku oszołomiony, pocąc się z nerwów, gdy obserwował, jak Hulk wyważa tylne drzwi ciężarówki. _Nie, nie dzisiaj_ \- pomyślał bezradnie, ale potem rozległy się krzyki i strzały, więc szybko ruszył w stronę zamieszania.  
  
— Hulk!  
  
Peter zeskoczył na ulicę obok niego, ale Hulk miał już ręce w środku pojazdu. Kule odbijały się od szorstkiej skóry Hulka, aż zmiażdżył broń, która trzymali mężczyźni, szybkim uszczypnięciem palców. Potem owinął ją wokół ich talii. Dwójka przestępców wrzeszczała, gdy zostali schwytani i wyciągnięci na ulicę.  
  
— Zaczekaj, Hulk — zawołał do niego Peter, a kiedy rabusie nadal przeklinali i lamentowali, uciszył ich wystrzałem pajęczyny prosto w usta. — W porządku. Zająłem się nimi. Odłóż ich na ziemię. Delikatnie!  
  
Hulk spojrzał na niego. Nawet nie oddychał ciężko, nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie spocił się od tak małego wysiłku. Wciąż miał na sobie poszarpane resztki koszuli i spodni Bruce’a, które wisiały na nim, jakby zmienił się bez ostrzeżenia, a jego oczy lśniły od wściekłości. Nie wydawał się skory do słuchania i Peter już miał skoczyć na jego ramię, kiedy nagle parsknął i puścił złodziei.  
  
Peter westchnął z ulgą.  
  
— Dziękuję. — Ale gdy tylko przykucnął, by związać mężczyzn pajęczyną, Hulk przeszedł obok niego. — Hulk? — Peter jednocześnie próbował go obserwować i zająć się złodziejami, jednak jeden z nich sięgnął po pistolet schowany w bucie i musiał oderwać wzrok od Hulka, by go znokautować. — Hulk, czekaj!  
  
Do tego czasu wszyscy na ulicy wpatrywali się w nich. Peter słyszał ich przerażone i zaciekawione pomruki, niczym stado pszczół w swojej głowie. Kiedy Hulk wyrwał drzwi ciężarówki od strony kierowcy i bezmyślnie przerzucił je przez ramię, to automatyczna reakcja bardziej niż cokolwiek inne skłoniła Petera do reakcji. Z raczej niezręcznym piskiem skoczył pod odpowiednim kątem i chwycił drzwi dwoma pasmami pajęczyny, szarpiąc nimi aż metal opadł na ziemię, zanim zdążył dolecieć do widzów stojących na chodniku.  
  
— Hulk, proszę, po prostu…  
  
Peter podbiegł do niego, krzywiąc się za maską, gdy Hulk kołysał całą ciężarówką na boki. Kilka wstrząsów później kierowca wytoczył się na ulicę. Jedną ręką unieruchamiając ciężarówkę z powrotem w stabilnej pozycji Hulk chwycił pulchnego europejczyka za nogi unosząc go do góry.  
  
Peter zatrzymał się przed nimi.  
  
— Hulk — powiedział stanowczo — pamiętaj, o czym rozmawialiśmy.  
  
Hulk znowu parsknął. Gdy ciężarówka znów stała stabilnie na czterech kołach, puścił ją i wskazał na swojego jeńca, który zaczął kląć po rosyjsku. Pokręcił palcem i spojrzał na Petera.  
  
— Och. — Peter zrozumiawszy, unieruchomił mężczyznę pajęczyną, a następnie związał jego nadgarstki razem, dopiero wtedy Hulk ostrożnie położył go na ziemi, żeby jego kostki zostały potraktowane w ten sam sposób. — Teraz — powiedział Peter, gdy wszystko wydawało się zrobione — mamy ich wszystkich.  
  
Rozejrzał się. Wszyscy nadal się na nich gapili, a gliniarze w końcu odważyli się wyjść ze swoich radiowozów i zbliżali się z wyciągniętą bronią. Wydawało się, że powietrze wokół naciska na nich i wydawało się, że wszystko zaraz wybuchnie. Peter widział, jak Hulk wiercił się niespokojnie obok.  
  
— Szybko — powiedział Peter, pociągając Hulka za rękę. — Podnieść rękę w ten sposób. — Podniósł swoją pionowo przed sobą. Hulk zrobił to, a Peter entuzjastycznie uderzył go w środek dłoni. — Tak! — krzyknął entuzjastycznie. — Dobra robota, koleś! Zrobiliśmy to! — Policjanci wymienili spojrzenia, a Peter pomachał w ich stronę, by podeszli bliżej. — W porządku — powiedział im, wskazując, żeby odłożyli broń.— Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. Znacie tego faceta. Walczył z kosmitami. Pamiętacie? — Policjanci nadal wyglądali na niezdecydowanych, a Hulk wpatrujący się w ich podniesioną broń nie pomagał, więc Peter stanął między nimi i ponownie dał znak, żeby się uspokoić. — To jest Hulk — przedstawił go. — Naprawdę jest dobrym facetem. No dalej, Hulk, powiedz im. — Zachęcająco skinął głową Hulkowi. — Weź głęboki oddech.  
  
Hulk zmarszczył brwi wpatrując się w Petera i w zbliżających się policjantów, ale potem wyprostował się.  
  
— Hulk jest przyjacielem P… — Zamilkł, marszcząc nos i poprawił się. — Hulk jest przyjacielem Spider-Mana.  
  
Peter uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Dzięki za ochronę. — Odwrócił się do gliniarzy, którzy w końcu opuścili broń. — Widzicie? Jest superbohaterem, zupełnie jak Iron Man. Widział, że te dupki sprawiały mi kłopot, więc pomógł mi. — Wskazał na wijącego się Rosjanina, leżącego za nimi. — Możecie się teraz nimi zająć.  
  
Wokół zaczęło się tłoczyć więcej policjantów, a gdy niektórzy zabrali złodziei, jeden odważny oficer zbliżył się do Petera i Hulka.  
  
— Więc on, hm, naprawdę jest Avengerem? — zapytał, obserwując Hulka, który z kolei przyglądał się rosnącej ilości organów ścigania i ulicznych gapiów. — Jest dobry?  
  
— Jasne, że jest — powiedział automatycznie Peter. — Czy nie _wygląda_ dobrze? — Ale kiedy spojrzał za sobą, stwierdził, że Hulk zaczynał się denerwować całą tą uwagą i błyskami fleszy. Lekko klepnął Hulka w ramię. — Chodź, wielkoludzie. Zabierzemy cię do domu, zanim będziesz miał całkowitą awarię garderoby.  
  
— Ale obiad — powiedział Hulk, wskazując niecierpliwie na 44 Ulicę.  
  
— Ach… zamówimy coś. — Peter oparł stopę na łokciu Hulka i wspiął się na jego plecy. — Całą tacę lasagne, jeśli chcesz. Albo dwie. — Zasalutował oficerowi. — Przepraszam za bałagan.  
  
— Um, dzięki za pomoc — odparł mężczyzna z tajemniczym uśmiechem i machnął w odpowiedzi.  
  
— Bez problemu — powiedział Hulk, po czym zaczął biec, wykorzystując już zatrzymany i zatłoczony ruch uliczny, aby pognać z Peterem do Wieży.

  
OoO

  
— Nie o to tu chodzi, Parker, i myślę, że o tym wiesz.  
  
— Wiem, po prostu uważam, że przesadzasz i szczerze mówiąc, prawdopodobnie mam już wystarczająco dużo kłopotów, więc gdybyś mogła _trochę_ zluzować…  
  
Bruce obudził się na kanapie, nagi i przykryty kocem. Był już do tego dość przyzwyczajony, ale para głosów w pokoju, a nie jeden, była czymś nowym, więc potarł twarz próbując przyśpieszyć zwykłą procedurę otrząśnięcia się i powrotu do logicznego myślenia.  
  
— Luzowanie nie jest dokładnie tym, czym się zajmuje.  
  
— Tak, ale mogłabyś… Nie wiem, spróbować czegoś innego? Przynajmniej tym razem?  
  
Wizja Bruce’a wyczyściła się w samą porę, aby ujrzeć Natashę z przechyloną głową i postawą “naprawdę mi to powiedziałeś?” Nie miała na sobie munduru, ale utrzymywała skrzyżowane ramiona i surową postawę, jakby mogła w każdej chwili zacząć walczyć, jeśli musiałaby. Bruce wpatrywał się w nią, zdezorientowany i wyczerpany, i dopiero gdy napotkał jej spojrzenie, wszystko powróciło. Wiedział, dlaczego tam była.  
  
— Miło widzieć, że do nas dołączyłeś, doktorze Banner — przywitała go.  
  
Peter odwrócił się. Wciąż był w kostiumie i widząc dziury zrobione przez lecące kule, Bruce zacisnął palce. Potem Peter był tuż przy nim, pomagając mu usiąść.  
  
— Bruce — powiedział z nerwową radością. — Nic ci nie jest? Mam wodę, jeśli jesteś spragniony.  
  
— Tak, poproszę o nią.  
  
Bruce przyjął szklankę wody, starając się zignorować sposób, w jaki patrzyła na niego Natasha. Ale nie było sensu próbować jej uniknąć, więc gdy tylko wypił łyk, podjął temat.  
  
— Wydaje mi się, że dyrektor Fury oglądał dzisiejsze wiadomości — powiedział. — Tym razem musiał istnieć materiał filmowy.  
  
— Był i widział go — potwierdziła Natasha. — Ale czy sam mógłbyś powiedzieć mi, co się tam wydarzyło?  
  
Peter usiadł obok niego i wziął go za rękę. Bruce wzdrygnął się, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Czy Natasha już o nich wiedziała? Ale wyraz jej twarzy się nie zmienił.  
  
— Czekałem na Petera — powiedział. — Mieliśmy zjeść obiad. Widziałem przejeżdżającą ciężarówkę i pamiętam, że pomyślałem… — zerknął na Petera —... jak oni śmieli. Zmieniłem się i powstrzymałem ich.  
  
— Pamiętasz, jak ich powstrzymałeś? — zapytała Natasha.  
  
— Tak — odpowiedział, zaskakując samego siebie. Wydarzenie wciąż burzyło mu krew i czuł w rękach widmo ciężarówki. — Przybiliśmy piątkę, powiedziałem kilka słów do policji i… odeszliśmy.  
  
Natasha uniosła brew.  
  
— Hulk złożył zeznanie na policji?  
  
— Mniej więcej.  
  
— Mówiłem ci — wtrącił się Peter.  
  
— Pan Parker powiedział mi, że “ćwiczyłeś” jako Hulk — stwierdziła Natasha i nie było sposobu, aby ocenić, co o tym myślała na podstawie wyrazu jej twarzy. — Że jest coraz lepszy w komunikowaniu się i kontrolowaniu swojego gniewu, a ty pamiętasz coraz więcej.  
  
Bruce zmarszczył brwi, ale duma na obliczu Petera była niezachwiana, a on nie miał na tyle siły, by go w jakikolwiek sposób zbesztać.  
  
— Tak. To jest dobre podsumowanie — powiedział. — Ale podjęliśmy środki ostrożności. Za każdym razem mieliśmy pod ręką środki uspokajające, a JARVIS był w gotowości. Nie było żadnych wpadek.  
  
— Do dzisiaj.  
  
— To nie był “wypadek” — wtrącił Peter. — Hulk pojawił się, kiedy go potrzebowałem, schwytał złoczyńców, a potem odeszliśmy. Nikt nie został ranny i nic… okej, ciężarówka została zniszczona, ale i tak do niczego by się nie nadawała. — Kiedy Natasha nadal się w niego wpatrywała, zaczął się wiercić i kręcić. — Czy to nie jest to, co zrobiłby Kapitan, gdyby tu był? Zareagować na zagrożenie i wiesz, “zneutralizować” je szybko i bezpiecznie? Tak właśnie zrobił Hulk.  
  
— Peter — powiedział Bruce.  
  
— O to poprosił mnie dyrektor Fury — mówił z pasją Peter. — Ciężko pracowaliśmy, a Hulk jest bardziej zgodny we współpracy niż kiedykolwiek. Czy nie tego chciał dyrektor? Żeby mógł walczyć, kiedy jest to potrzebne, bez wywoływania żadnych problemów?  
  
— Tak — zgodziła się Natasha, a Bruce i Peter spojrzeli na nią z zaskoczeniem. — Masz rację. Właśnie tego chce od niego dyrektor Fury. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Kontynuujcie dalej tak dobrą robotę.  
  
Natasha skierowała się do windy. Peter i Bruce wymienili spojrzenia.  
  
— Czy to wszystko? — zawołał za nią Bruce.  
  
— Tak — powiedziała Natasha. Drzwi windy otworzyły się przed nią, a kiedy znalazła się w środku, odwróciła się twarzą do nich. — Po prostu starajcie się trzymać z dala od ulic, dobrze chłopcy?  
  
Odeszła. Bruce i Peter przez chwilę oniemieli, ale wtedy nastolatek zaśmiał się i ścisnął dłoń Bruce’a.  
  
— Wiedziałem, że spojrzy na to z mojego punktu widzenia.  
  
— Jak dużo jej powiedziałeś? — zapytał Bruce, choć zaraz potem nie mógł wymyślić niczego, o co byłby zdenerwowany, gdyby Natasha o tym wiedziała.  
  
— Nie tak wiele. Nie wspomniałem o próbce krwi, jeśli się o to martwisz.  
  
— Nie, to… — Bruce potrząsnął głową. Fury i jego ludzie zawsze go obserwowali i nie było sensu wpadać w paranoję z powodu tego, co zrobili lub czego nie wiedzieli, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o jego życie seksualne. — W porządku. Dziękuję. — Uśmiechnął się. — Za wstawienie się za mną.  
  
— Zawsze — powiedział Peter. Położył nogi na kolanach Bruce’a. — Przykro mi, że zostałeś w to wmieszany. Mogłem sobie z tym poradzić. — Zanim Bruce zdążył odpowiedzieć, Peter nachylił się do jego ucha. — Ale to niesamowite, że przyszedłeś mi na ratunek.  
  
Bruce zarumienił się, przesuwając opuszkami palców po kolanach Petera.  
  
— Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić — przyznał. — Słyszałem wystrzał z karabinu, a potem zobaczyłem cię wiszącego na tej ciężarówce.  
  
— „Jak oni śmieli” — zacytował Peter z figlarnym warknięciem. — Kocham to. — Ale potem spoważniał i przycisnął usta do skroni Bruce’a. — Kocham cię.  
  
Serce Bruce’a podskoczyło. Po raz kolejny jego ciało wydawało się poruszać bez niego, więc odwrócił głowę, chwytając usta Petera z namiętnym pocałunku. Nagle nie miało znaczenia, że powinien być przestraszony, że Hulk wyrwał się na wolność. Ostatecznie była to utrata kontroli, której nie mógł lekceważyć, ale urwany oddech Petera zatarł wszelkie poczucie winy. Przez cały czas był przytłoczony, gdy uświadamiał sobie wszystko, co dał mu Peter i nie pragnął niczego więcej, jak tylko przytulić go i oddać mu część tego, odwzajemnić jego uczucia sto razy bardziej, a potem jeszcze trochę.  
  
Peter odwzajemnił namiętnie pocałunek, a kiedy odchylił się do tyłu, Bruce podążył za jego wargami, dopóki nie położyli się razem na kanapie. Chwilę zajęło im rozplątanie nóg i kopnięcie koca na podłogę, ale wtedy Peter rozchylił nogi, a Bruce z radością ulokował się między nimi. Uwielbiał te noce, kiedy Peter przychodził do niego tuż po zakończeniu jego bohaterskich patroli. Sposób, w jaki spandeks przylegał do ich skóry, ciepły i wilgotny od potu, prawie zlepiając ich ze sobą. Sposób, w jaki Peter rozluźniał się pod nim, wrażliwy na każdy dotyk i chętny, by go odwzajemnić. Bruce był zbyt szczęśliwy, by nadać tempo. Całował usta Petera, aż były opuchnięte, po czym odchylił głowę do tyłu, by złożyć powolne, niechlujne pocałunki w dół gardła i niżej.  
  
Peter jęknął, ocierając się o Bruce’a każdą częścią ciała, którą mógł go dosięgnąć. Wypukłości na jego kostiumie ocierające się o jego plecy i uda były hipnotyzujące. Kiedy Bruce przesuwał się niżej, Peter zachęcał go, wyginając plecy przy każdym namiętnym pocałunku, szarpiąc go figlarnie za włosy. To wszystko było znajome, a jednak było coś ekscytującego i niepokojącego w nagłym uczuciu déjà vu, które ogarnęło Bruce’a.  
  
Miał kontrolę i Peter go podziwiał. Kiedy jego usta odnalazły główkę penisa nastolatka, lizał go i ssał przez materiał. Ruch bioder Petera sprawił, że poczuł kłucie pod skórą. Echa wrażeń dotarły do jego kończyn, ale dopiero gdy przyszpilił uda Petera do kanapy, wszystko zaczęło się układać w jedną całość.  
  
— Kurwa, Bruce — szepnął Peter. Jego mięśnie były napięte pod dłońmi Bruce’a. — Proszę, nie przestawaj.  
  
Bruce odsunął się. Oddychał ciężko, a kiedy podniósł głowę, zamarł na widok Petera leżącego w kostiumie, zarumienionego i uroczego. Przypomniał sobie podobny wygląd i przypływ dumy. Pamiętał, jak Peter zaakceptował go w pełni, bardziej niż ktokolwiek wcześniej, i przypływ przyjemności, który temu towarzyszył.  
  
Peter wstrzymał oddech. Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co się działo, bo kiedy Bruce napotkał jego spojrzenie, skinął zachęcająco głową.  
  
Bruce ponownie opuścił głowę, składając pocałunek z otwartymi ustami na wewnętrznej stronie uda Petera. Pozwolił, by wspomnienia napłynęły. Lizanie pachwiny Petera w górę i w dół, podniecający smak jego potu. Peter szarpiący biodrami w jego brodę tak mocno, że Bruce musiał przytrzymać jego uda. Czuł się silny i rozkoszował się tym. Wspomnienie tego było dla Bruce’a równie podniecające, co same przeżycie tego, a zanim zarzucił kolana Petera na ramiona, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wszystkie bariery się zrywały. Nie mógł prosić o nic więcej.  
  
Głowa Petera opadła, gdy Bruce pieprzył go między udami. Oczy miał zamknięte, może próbował jeszcze raz przeżyć noc z Hulkiem, ale Bruce nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Sapał głęboko przy każdym ruchu bioder, aż jego klatka piersiowa zdawała się rozszerzać z wysiłku, aż jego ręce były ogromne wokół smukłych bioder Petera - dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że czuł się potężny. Bóg stworzony z mięśni i potu oraz poświęcenia. Ale nawet gdy uda Petera drżały ciasno wokół jego członka, wciągając go dalej w szaloną rozkosz, kolor jego skóry nigdy się nie zmienił. Czuł, jak Hulk pulsuje w każdej komórce jego serca, ale pozostawał sobą, przez każde pchnięcie, każde mlaśnięcie, aż Peter zaciskający się wokół jego erekcji podczas orgazmu doprowadził go do nagłego i radosnego punktu kulminacyjnego.  
  
Peter opuścił nogi, a Bruce zaczął się na nim kłaść całym ciężarem ciała, ale powstrzymało go nagłe poczucie niepokoju. Słuchał cicho dyszącego Petera, bojąc się, że odetnie mu tlen. Ale wtedy Peter wyciągnął rękę, kładąc dłoń na ramionach Bruce’a. Uścisnął go.  
  
— W porządku — powiedział nastolatek, lekko się uśmiechając. — Mogę oddychać.  
  
Bruce odprężył się na piersi Petera z długim westchnieniem.  
  
— Pamiętam — mruknął, a emocje ścisnęły mu gardło, gdy poruszył się, by poczuć ramiona Petera wokół siebie. — Nie wiem jak, ale pamiętam.  
  
Uradowany Peter pogłaskał jego plecy. Milczał przez dłuższa chwilę, a potem delikatnie klepnął Bruce’a w głowę.  
  
— Hej, Bruce. Możemy to powtórzyć w każdym dowolnym momencie.  
  
Pomimo tego, że był już zarumieniony, policzki Bruce’a wciąż mogły przybrać intensywniejszą barwę. Z cichym chichotem uniósł się na łokciach i pochylił się, by pocałować z czułością Petera. Słowa przyszły do niego prawie zbyt łatwo, ścigane przez emocje, od których mrowiły go palce.  
  
— Kocham cię.  
  
Ponownie pocałował Petera, ale pocałunek nie trwał długo, ponieważ nastolatek szturchnął go, by się odsunął.  
  
— Nie musisz tego mówić tylko dlatego, że jak tak powiedziałem — stwierdził Peter, chociaż nie mógł ukryć swojej przyjemności z tego powodu. Wciąż dotykał ramion i klatki piersiowej Bruce’a, żartobliwie zachowując się podobnie jak podczas ich pierwszej wspólnie spędzonej nocy. — Chcę…  
  
— Naprawdę tak myślę — zapewnił go Bruce, a jego kolejny namiętny pocałunek nie spotkał żadnego mocniejszego oporu. — Kocham cię, Peter.  
  
Peter był o tym przekonany. Przytulili się do siebie, całując się, gdy ich oddechy się wyrównywały, aż udali się do sypialni na resztę nocy. Zapomnieli o obiedzie.  
  


OoO

  
Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, Peter był zaskoczony, że nie stało się to wcześniej.  
  
Dwa tygodnie po incydencie z ciężarówką pancerną, Peter został obudzony z głębokiego snu przez Bruce’a wyskakującego z łóżka. Wyczerpany po całym dniu pracy w laboratorium i walce z przestępczością, musiał zebrać się w sobie, zanim usiadł. Bruce’a nie było już w pokoju.  
  
— Bruce? — Zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w budzik przy łóżku, kiedy głośne łomotanie dobiegające z holu całkowicie go obudziło. — Bruce? — Peter wstał z łóżka, wciągając koszulę, idąc za odgłosem dudniących stóp do salonu. Miał już pojęcie o tym, co się stało, zanim jeszcze usłyszał głęboki oddech Hulka. Sapanie było słyszalne w całym mieszkaniu. Zerknął na boczny stolik, na którym znajdowała się jedna ze strzykawek na wszelki wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie tak podczas ich wieczornych ćwiczeń. — Hulk?  
  
Peter znalazł go w rogu salonu. Hulk stał zgarbiony twarzą do ściany z opuszczoną szeroką głową i ustami wykrzywionymi w grymasie. Wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał zbliżającego się Petera i nie chciał na niego spojrzeć. Nastolatek nie widział go tak zdenerwowanego od czasu ich pierwszych eksperymentów.  
  
— Hulk? — Peter przesunął się bliżej, aż mógł dosięgnąć ramienia Hulka i poklepał je pocieszająco. — Wszystko w porządku, duży facecie?  
  
Hulk wzruszeniem ramion pozbył się jego dłoni, a potem zaczął wyglądać na winnego. Kręcił się niespokojnie i opuścił mocniej głowę, a kiedy próbował coś powiedzieć, wydobywało się z niego tylko gorzkie, nerwowe narzekanie.  
  
— Ciii, w porządku. — Peter przysunął się bliżej kolana Hulka, a kiedy się o nie oparł, Hulk nie próbował odtrącić go po raz drugi. — O co chodzi? — zapytał. — Czy coś się stało? Czy to… zły sen? — Nozdrza Hulka rozszerzyły się podczas ciężkiego wydechu i mocniej zacisnął ramiona. Po chwili nerwowego wiercenia skinął głową. — O czym był? — Hulk skrzywił się i próbował się odwrócić do niego plecami, ale Peter okrążył go, pocierając jego kolano. — No dalej, powiedz mi — nalegał. — Poczujesz się lepiej, jeśli to zrobisz.  
  
Hulk potrząsnął głową. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się, gdy strach i wstręt walczyły na jego obliczu. W końcu ze wstydem spojrzał na podłogę.  
  
— Betty — powiedział.  
  
— Betty? — Peter zmarszczył brwi. Był pewien, że słyszał to imię, może na helicarrierze, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kontekstu, w którym zostało ono wymówione. — Hulk, kim jest Betty? — Hulk ponownie potrząsnął głową, ale gwałtownie, a Peter szybko go uspokoił. — Okej — stwierdził, wspinając się na nogę Hulka i sięgając po jego ramię. — W porządku, spokojnie. Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać. — Peter wtulił się w ramiona Hulka i niemal natychmiast poczuł, jak ciało Hulka przesuwa się pod nim w głębokim, uspokajającym oddechu. — Okej, jest dobrze — powiedział. Rozmasował tył szyi Hulka, stopniowo go rozluźniając. — Już dobrze. Wszystko jest teraz w porządku.  
  
— Peter — wymamrotał Hulk. Wypuścił długie westchnienie i wydawał się więdnąć. — Przepraszam.  
  
— Ciii, w porządku. — Peter pocałował go w ramię. — Po prostu oddychaj. Mam cię.  
  
Stali tak przez prawie pół godziny, Peter delikatnie go uspokajał, a Hulk walczył między fazami niepokoju i spokoju. Wtedy pozornie bez powodu Hulk wycofał się. Z kolejnym długim westchnieniem znikał, aż stopy Petera dotknęły ziemi i mógł powitać Bruce’a w swoich ramionach. Szybkie spojrzenie na zegar pozwoliło stwierdzić, że była dopiero czwarta rano, wiec Peter podniósł swojego kochanka i zaniósł go z powrotem do łóżka.  
  
— Może powiesz mi rano — szepnął, naciągając koc na nich obu.  
  
Peter nie zorientował się, kiedy Bruce opuścił łóżko po raz drugi. Kiedy się obudził, było po ósmej, a materac po stronie mężczyzny był już zimny. Peter starał się nie pozwolić, by troska go przytłoczyła, kiedy ponownie odważył się wejść do salonu i znalazł tam Bruce’a nie w rogu pokoju, ale na kanapie.  
  
Peter wziął głęboki oddech, ale zanim zdążył go przywitać, zamarł słysząc przytłumiony hałas. Bruce oglądał coś na swoim tablecie. Brzmiało to jak jakiś film akcji. Z krzykami, odgłosami strzelaniny i eksplozji, ale wtedy Peter usłyszał z głośników ryk i zadrżał.  
  
Bruce nie zareagował, gdy Peter stanął za nim. Wydawało się, że całe powietrze wokół niego zastygło, gdy Banner nie odrywał spojrzenia od urządzenia na swoich kolanach. Peter przełknął i również na nie spojrzał. Mimo że miał już całkiem niezłe wyobrażenie o tym, co oglądał Bruce, nagranie przyprawiło go o dreszcze.  
  
Nagranie przedstawiało Hulka, jednak zamiast rozbijać ciężarówki lub kosmitów, był w laboratorium. Umundurowani żołnierze i naukowcy w białych fartuchach laboratoryjnych przemykali przez ekran, uciekając w bezpieczne miejsce, podczas gdy Hulk rzucał sprzętem we wszystkich kierunkach. Wyglądał na większego, niż Peter kiedykolwiek go widział, a na jego wykrzywionej w mściwości twarzy nie było śladu ludzkiej świadomości. Ostatnią rzeczą widoczną, zanim eksplozja zniszczyła kamerę, była wielka dłoń Hulka zaciśnięta na głowie mężczyzny.  
  
Bruce uruchomił nagranie od początku i po raz pierwszy Peter nie czuł się na tyle pewnie, by mu przeszkodzić. Patrzył z rękami mocno zaciśniętymi na oparciu kanapy, jak nagranie wróciło do nietkniętego laboratorium i podekscytowanego oraz uśmiechniętego personelu. Po środku, w centralnym punkcie, znajdował się Bruce, który leżał na fotelu przypominającym ten u dentysty. Naukowcy tłoczyli się wokół niego mocując czujniki do jego skóry i oferując mu wsparcie. Szczególnie jedna kobieta zwlekała, gdy reszta się wycofała. Ścisnęła dłoń Bruce’a, który uśmiechnął się do niej, jego twarz promieniowała uczuciem. Odgarnęła za ucho kosmyk długich brązowych włosów.  
  
Peter przełknął i ostrożnie zdusił wszelkie dziwne emocje, które w nim siedziały, zanim zapytał:  
  
— Czy to Betty?  
  
Bruce spiął się, ale tylko na chwilę.  
  
— Tak.  
  
Eksperyment się zaczął. Peter zaniemówił, patrząc, jak wstrzykują serum, włączają urządzenie. Wydawało mu się, że widział znajomą twarz odznaczonego generała wśród wojskowych obserwatorów stojących w głębi sali, pochylających się, gdy Bruce zadrżał poddawany promieniowaniu. Skóra Bannera zaczęła ciemnieć. Krzyknął, a jego głos był zniekształcony i cienki, wywołując gęsią skórkę u Petera. Naukowcy zaczęli poruszali się w panice, a Betty krzyknęła, żeby to zatrzymali, ale było już za późno. Bruce wił się i rósł. Jego napięte mięśnie szybko poradziły sobie z pasami bezpieczeństwa. W ciągu kilku sekund stał się zawodzącą bestią i rzeź zaczęła się od nowa.  
  
Betty rzuciła się do przodu, ale była w obiektywie kamery tylko na tyle długo, że mógł ją rozpoznać, zanim Hulk ją zaatakował. Z wściekłością uderzając ją grzbietem dłoni wyrzucił ją z kadru. Bruce wzdrygnął się widząc to i Peter miał ochotę zwymiotować.  
  
 _Tak to się stało_ \- pomyślał. Mocno zacisnął palce na kanapie i zmusił się do patrzenia na ekran, tak jak Bruce. _Stąd pochodzi Hulk_.  
  
Obejrzeli nagranie do końca, ale gdy Peter zaczął odsuwać się od tabletu, Bruce przycisnął palec do pada i przeciągnął pasek postępu wideo z powrotem na początek. Peter poczuł zimno.  
  
— Bruce? — zapytał delikatnie. Rozluźnił palce, by móc dotknąć jego ramion. — Um… ile razy to oglądałeś?  
  
Bruce nie odpowiedział od razu. Dopiero gdy Betty ponownie pojawiła się na ekranie, poruszył głową.  
  
— Peter, czy mógłbyś nam zrobić kawę?  
  
— Tak. Jasne.  
  
Nieco zagubiony, Peter pocałował go w czubek głowy i skierował się do kuchni.  
  
Nie mógł już słyszeć nagrania, ale to tylko sprawiło, że cisza w mieszkaniu była prawie nie do zniesienia. Nawet gdy kawa zaczęła się parzyć, szukał sobie zajęcia, otwierając szafki, sprawdzając zawartość lodówki. Nie chciał myśleć o jedzeniu, a co dopiero decydować, co przyrządzić na śniadanie. Jego umysł wciąż był niespokojny. Widział już wcześniej rozwścieczonego Hulka - zeskoczył wtedy z dachu i stanął na drodze giganta - ale materiał filmowy, choć ziarnisty i niekompletny przestawiał wszystko w boleśnie ostrej perspektywie. W kółko myślał o nieostrożnym machnięciu ręką przez Hulka i głuchym uderzeniu jego knykci o ciało i kości. Wyobraził sobie, jak jego własne ramię amortyzuje uderzenie i jak mocno wali mu serce.   
  
Nawet rozkojarzony, usłyszał wyraźnie, kiedy Bruce wstał z kanapy. Pośpieszył do najbliższej szafki, aby złapać kubki i napełnić je kawą, gdy Bruce wszedł do środka.  
  
Wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Peter starał się okazać współczucie i wsparcie, ale nie mógł wymyślić nic, co już w jego głowie nie brzmiałoby naiwnie i nietaktownie. Zamiast tego poddał Bruce’owi kubek i czekał, aż ten weźmie długi łyk.  
  
— Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem zeszłej nocy — powiedział Bruce chrapliwym od zmęczenia głosem.  
  
— Nie, to… — Peter nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. — W porządku.  
  
Bruce upił kolejny łyk, a Peter zrobił to samo. Właśnie myślał nad właściwym poruszeniem tego tematu, kiedy Bruce go ubiegł.  
  
— Dyrektor Fury zdobył dla mnie ten materiał filmowy — powiedział Bruce, wpatrując się w swój kubek. — Widziałem go już wcześniej, lata temu, ale teraz… jest inaczej. Teraz, kiedy to pamiętam.  
  
Peter zaczął do niego podchodzić, a potem zatrzymał się niepewny. Po części miał nadzieję, że jeśli tego nie powie, będą mogli udawać, że ich cała ciężka praca nie doprowadziło do tak przykrych konsekwencji.  
  
— Ty, um. Ta kobieta, Betty, ona…  
  
— Nie… — Bruce odchrząknął i ścisnął nasadę nosa dwoma palcami. — Betty była… jest… córką generała Rossa — wyjaśnił. — Ona i ja.. — W końcu napotkał spojrzenie Petera i skrzywił się. — To było dawno temu.  
  
— Nie o to chciałem zapytać. Czy ona… — Peter zabujał się na stopach. — Nic jej nie jest?  
  
Bruce zamrugał.  
  
— Och. Tak. Nic jej nie jest. — Napił się ponownie kawy. — Wygląda to okropnie na nagraniu, ale w pełni wyzdrowiała. Była nawet tutaj, w Nowym Jorku, w lipcu, odwiedzając swojego ojca. Jest genialna, Peter. Powinienem był cię jej przedstawić, ale tego nie zrobiłem…  
  
— Nie, nie ma sprawy. — Peter odstawił kubek, z którego ledwo wypił kawę. — To byłoby…  
  
— Niezręczne. — Bruce zaśmiał się nagle, przecierając oczy. — Och, Peter.  
  
Peter nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymać i zrobił jedyną rzecz, o której mógł pomyśleć: odstawił kubek Bruce’a na blat, a następnie przytulił mężczyznę, trzymając go mocno przy piersi. Wydawało się, że to był właściwy wybór. Gdy tylko Bruce znalazł się w ramionach Petera, zadrżał, po czym odwzajemnił uścisk, który był tak samo ciasny jak chłopaka.  
  
— Nic mi nie jest - powiedział z twarzą przy szyi Petera. — Nic mi nie jest, po prostu…  
  
— Wiem. — Peter przeczesał palcami krótkie włosy Bruce’a. Szczypały go oczy. — Przykro mi.  
  
Stali tak przez kilka minut. Peter starał się być silny i wspierający, w taki sposób, w jaki Bruce akurat go potrzebował. Nie mógł jednak przestać myśleć o echach uderzenia wędrujących od knykci po jego ramieniu, a kiedy Bruce ścisnął go mocniej, zastanawiał się - _Ile jeszcze musi sobie przypomnieć? Ile osób skrzywdził nie chcąc tego?_  
  
— Bruce. — Peter zamknął oczy i chociaż wymówienie tych słów bolało, zmusił się, by je powiedzieć. — Jeśli chcesz, możemy zrobić sobie przerwę.  
  
Bruce milczał przez długi czas. Peter czuł, jak różne grupy mięśni napinają się wzdłuż jego ciała, kiedy dokładnie rozważał dostępne opcje.  
  
— Okej — powiedział w końcu. — Myślę, że tak zrobimy. — Westchnął, jego ręce pogłaskały plecy Petera w niepewnej pieszczocie, która miała być jednocześnie przeprosinami. — Dziękuję ci.  
  
Peter przełknął głośno ślinę, ale poza tym starał się nie okazywać emocji.


	3. Chapter 3

bliżał się koniec października, kiedy Bruce, przebywający w laboratorium, został poinformowany przez JARVISA o helikopterze, który wylądował na Wieży. Mogła to być tylko jedna osoba.

Bruce przywitał swoich gości w apartamencie. Natasha odmówiła drinka, ale dyrektor Fury zgodził się. Razem z Bruce’em wypili po szklaneczce whisky z barku Tony’ego. Wyglądało to bardziej jak strategia niż przyjazny gest i chociaż Bruce powinien być do tego przyzwyczajony, to i tak był maksymalnie zdenerwowany.

— Agentka Romanoff powiedziała mi, że odniosłeś sukces w ćwiczeniach z Hulkiem — powiedział Fury, gdy przeszli do interesów, wciąż stojąc przy barku.

Bruce opatulił się swoim fartuchem laboratoryjnym, jakby to była zbroja bojowa.

— Zgadza się — powiedział, a potem odwrócił wzrok. — Ale minęło kilka tygodni od ostatniej zmiany, na wypadek gdybyś widział niezidentyfikowanego potwora, o którego chciałbyś mnie zapytać.

— Czemu? — zapytała Natasha. — Razem z Parkerem przedstawiliście sprawę tak, że brzmiało to, jakby wszystko szło dobrze.

— Tak było. Po prostu potrzebowałem przerwy.

Fury nucił w zamyśleniu.

— Jak długiej przerwy?

Bruce zmarszczył brwi, nie próbując ukryć swojej irytacji. Nie był w nastroju do ich wojskowego i okrężnego sposobu wydawania rozkazów.

— Przepraszam, dyrektorze Fury, ale dlaczego jest pan tutaj?

— Chciałbym, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił — przyznał Fury. Kiedy skinął na Natashę, ta wyciągnęła smartfona z kieszeni i zaczęła coś na nim wystukiwać. — TARCZA sprzątała ostatnio swoją bazę. Ulepszyliśmy wiele naszych technologii i sprzętu, a to oznacza utylizację niektórych pojazdów, które przekroczyły swój okres gwarancji. Większość z nich została już rozebrana na części i przeznaczona na złom, ale zostały zbudowane z dbałością o ich trwałość. Nie wszystkie zużywają się tak dobrze, jak inne.

Natasha podała mu swój telefon, pozwalając Bruce’owi przejrzeć kilka zdjęć odrzutowców z logo TARCZY ustawionych na dnie kamieniołomu. Towarzyszyło im pół tuzina czołgów pancernych i coś, co wyglądało jak częściowo zdemontowana turbina helicarriera. Nic na zdjęciach nie odbiegało od normy, ale Bruce już wiedział, o co Fury go poprosi i to sprawiało, że poczuł ból przy kolejnym łyku alkoholu.

— I myśli pan, że moja praca jest tańsza niż złomowanie. Czy o to chodzi?

— Pomyślałem, że może to stanowić okazję do nauki — stwierdził Fury.

— Ma pan na myśli demonstrację. — Bruce oddał telefon. — Komu mam zaimponować? A może to onieśmielenie?

Fury potrząsnął głową.

— Tu nie chodzi o nikogo oprócz ciebie i mnie. — Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. — Raczej o ciebie, mnie i o „tego drugiego gościa”. Jeśli dochodzisz do punktu, w którym możesz przemienić się w Hulka w dowolnym momencie i kontrolować jego moc, muszę o tym wiedzieć. Jeszcze lepiej, gdybym to zobaczył.

— Czyli to _panu_ muszę zaimponować.

— To nie jest test, Bruce — odezwała się Natasha. — Nie będziemy stać z tyłu i patrzeć z wyciągniętymi kartami oceniającymi. Chcemy tylko zobaczyć cię w akcji.

— Pomyśl o tym jak o wypuszczeniu pary — zasugerował Fury.

— Możesz się nawet dobrze bawić.

— Bawić? — Bruce przeniósł wzrok z jednego na drugiego agenta. — Myślicie, że to dla mnie zabawne? Nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak poważne…

— Czy nie widziałem cię na Youtubie, jak przybijasz piątkę Spider-Manowi po pokonaniu rosyjskiej mafii? — przerwał mu Fury. — Nie tak dawno temu taka wpadka sprawiłaby, że uciekłbyś do innego kraju, ale nadal tu jesteś.

Bruce przełknął. Żałował, że nie było tutaj Petera.

— Nadal tu jestem — powiedział.

— A czemu to? — zapytał Fury, ale zanim Bruce zdążył odpowiedzieć, podniósł rękę. — Chcę, żebyś przez chwilę się nad tym zastanowił, zanim podejmiesz decyzję. Wrócę w sobotę, wczesnym rankiem. Możesz mi wtedy dać znać, czy się na to zgadzasz.

Bruce nalał sobie kolejnego drinka, gdy Fury i Natasha ruszyli w stronę lądowiska. Nie chciał nic więcej mówić, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

— Co pan zamierza zrobić z tymi wszystkimi odrzutowcami, jeśli odmówię? — zawołał za nimi.

— Zapytamy Blonsky’ego — odpowiedział Fury.

Bruce zamarł.

— Ale Curt powiedział…

— Spokojnie — powiedziała Natasha. — Żartuje. Czasami to robi. — Przez ramię posłała Bruce’owi lekki uśmiech. — Jest w tym straszny.

Wyszli razem. Bruce skończył swoją whisky, gdy ich helikopter wystartował i przekonywał sam siebie, żeby odłożyć butelkę, kiedy JARVIS powiedział:

— Doktorze Banner, ma pan połączenie przychodzące od pana Parkera.

— Co za wyczucie czasu. — Bruce potarł twarz i wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się opanować. To nie było tak długie ani nawet tak stresujące spotkanie, ale jego lont był krótszy niż zwykle i już czuł znajome napięcie wbijające się w podstawę gardła. — Połącz go.

— Hej, Bruce — powiedział Peter, gdy tylko połączenie zostało nawiązane. — Czy wszystko w porządku?

Bruce prychnął cicho.

— Widziałeś przelatujący helikopter?

— Kiedy coś ląduje na Wieży Starka ludzie tweetują o tym. Staram się teraz za tym nadążyć. — Zaśmiał się. — W jakim świecie żyjemy?

Bruce uśmiechnął się. Słuchanie głosu Petera było właśnie tym, czego potrzebował.

— Wszystko w porządku — powiedział. — Dyrektor Fury złożył mi wizytę. Opowiem ci o tym dziś wieczorem przy kolacji.

— Tak… o tym. — Peter odchrząknął. — Przykro mi, ale dziś nie dam rady. W środę mamy zaplanowany projekt grupowy dla profesora Warrena, a dziś jest jedyny raz, kiedy wszyscy mogą się spotkać.

— Och. — Bruce zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na alkohol. — Cóż, w porządku, możemy to zrobić innym razem. Czy już powiedziałeś o tym swojej cioci?

— Nie, jeszcze nie. Miałem do niej zadzwonić w następnej kolejności.

Bruce postukał palcami w bar. Pomyślał o pustym laboratorium pod sobą, pustych pokojach… i o słowach Fury’ego, odbijających się echem w całej tej otwartej przestrzeni, gdzie nie było nic, co mogło je stłumić.

— Właściwie — zaczął mówić — dlaczego nie pozwolisz, że to ja do niej zadzwonię? Może… nadal do niej pojadę, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Peter milczał przez chwilę. Bruce bez problemu wyobraził sobie jego rozszerzone oczy i zaskoczony, pełen nadziei uśmiech.

— Naprawdę? Tylko wasza dwójka?

— Dlaczego nie? Oczywiście, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. — Bruce nie był pewien, czy dokonuje mądrego wyboru, ale wydawał się słuszny, choćby ze względu na to, co oznaczał dla Petera. — Teraz jesteśmy praktycznie rodziną, prawda?

— Tak. — Brzmiał, na prawie wzruszonego. — Tak, na pewno by jej się to spodobało. Dzięki, Bruce. Powiedz jej, że przepraszam i wpadnę w ciągu tygodnia, żeby jej to wynagrodzić.

— Jasne. Powodzenia w pracy grupowej. — Pod wpływem impulsu dodał: — Kocham cię, Peter.

Radość Petera była słyszalna w jego głosie.

— Też cię kocham, Bruce. Zadzwoń do mnie jutro i powiedz, jak poszło.

— Zgoda — powiedział Bruce i obaj rozłączyli się. Przez kilka sekund penthouse był prawie cichy, a potem Bruce westchnął. Teraz musiał to zrobić. — JARVIS czy możesz zadzwonić do pani May Parker?

— Oczywiście, doktorze Banner.

Bruce miał tylko dwa sygnały nadchodzącego połączenia, aby wzmocnić swoją odwagę, a potem May odebrała.

— Dzień dobry? — powiedziała.

Bruce wziął głęboki oddech.

— Cześć, May. Tu Bruce. Co do dzisiejszego wieczoru…

OoO

  
Bruce przybył dokładnie o osiemnastej. Przyniósł wino.

— Bruce. — May przywitała go uściskiem, którego się nie spodziewał, ale który był miły. — Cieszę się, że jednak zdecydowałeś się przyjść — powiedziała, gdy weszli do środka. — Przygotowywałam tą pieczeń wołową przez cały dzień. Tak czy inaczej zostałaby zjedzona, nawet gdybym musiała sama to zrobić.

Bruce zaśmiał się.

— Cóż, jestem tutaj, żeby ci pomóc — powiedział, odstawiając butelkę na stół. — Z pewnością pachnie niesamowicie.

— Dziękuję. — May wyciągnęła nóż do krojenia mięsa. — Mogłabym też skorzystać z twojej pomocy przy tym.

Bruce kroił pieczeń, podczas gdy May nakładała słodkie ziemniaki i fasolkę szparagową. Na początku manewrowanie razem w małej kuchni było niezręczne, ale kiedy usiedli z kieliszkami wina, poczuł się jakby to była bardziej kolacja ze starszą siostrą niż z teściową. May przygotowała kilka historii z jej miejsca pracy, które, ku uldze Bruce’a, podtrzymywały rozmowę. Udało mu się nawet opisać jej w uproszczeniu swój obecny projekt, który robił w Wieży. Chociaż zwykle oboje polegali na Peterze, który utrzymywał miłą atmosferę podczas wspólnych posiłków, Bruce i May szybko odkryli, że sami też są w stanie wykonać tę godną podziwu robotę.

Było nieuniknione, że temat rozmów zejdzie na samego Petera.

— Zadzwonił do mnie pół godziny przed twoim pojawieniem się — przyznała May. — przepraszał, że nie mógł przyjść, ale myślę, że tak naprawdę prosił mnie, żebym była dla ciebie łagodna.

Bruce uśmiechnął się.

— Za bardzo się o to martwił. Nie byłaś jeszcze dla mnie surowa. A przynajmniej nie sądzę, że byłaś.

— Gdybym chciała być dla ciebie surowa, to wiedziałbyś o tym — powiedziała May, nalewając sobie odrobinę wina.

Bruce zrobił to samo dla siebie.

— Wierzę, że tak byłoby — stwierdził. Nie przestawał się uśmiechać, ale zacisnął powieki. — Chociaż szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem pewien, czy mogłabyś być dla mnie surowsza niż ja dla siebie.

— Wierzę, że tak jest spafrazowała go May. — Powinniśmy to zmienić. To znaczy w twoim przypadku, nie w moim.

Bruce zakręcił kieliszkiem, patrząc, jak wino rozlewa się po ściankach. Podobnie jak Peter, sprawiała, że brzmiało to tak łatwo. Może to było takie proste.

— Czy mogę być z tobą szczery?

— Chciałabym żebyś był — powiedziała May.

Bruce wypił wino, a następnie odstawił kieliszek, żeby nie ulec pokusie, aby ponownie go napełnić.

— Jednym z powodów, dla których chciałem przyjść dzisiaj było to, że nie chciałem być sam w Wieży. Nie to, że nie lubię spędzać z tobą czas, po prostu…

May uciszyła go.

— W porządku — stwierdziła. — Powiedziałem, że moje drzwi są zawsze dla ciebie otwarte. Więc miejmy to za sobą. — Również skończyła pić wino i odstawiła kieliszek obok kieliszka Bruce’a. — Co ci leży na sercu?

— Jeszcze nie powiedziałem o tym Peterowi. — Skrzywił się. — Nie to, żebym coś przed nim ukrywał… to zdarzyło się dzisiaj, ale… — Nawet podczas mówienia rozważał wycofanie się, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż prawdziwego dyskomfortu. — Dyrektor Fury poprosił mnie, żebym zmienił się dla niego w Hulka i zrobił kilka rzeczy.

— To brzmi jak dość dziwna prośba — stwierdziła May. — Ale nie znam go tak dobrze, abym to wiedziała naprawdę.

— To dziwna prośba — potwierdził Bruce. — Nawet jeśli pochodzi od Fury’ego. Nikt nigdy nie prosił mnie, żebym coś dla nich miażdżył. — Natychmiast po tym, jak to powiedział, zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie prawda, i poczuł ulotne wrażenie lufy pistoletu przyciśniętej do skroni. Potrząsnął głową. — W porządku, właściwie, Kapitan Ameryka zapytał mnie raz czy dwa o to. Ale wtedy było inaczej. Walczyliśmy z kosmitami… linie były wyraźnie nakreślone.

— A teraz nie są jasne? Nie wiesz, z kim masz walczyć na jego prośbę?

— Nie, to tylko… — Bruce opadł na oparcie krzesła. — To tylko rzeczy. Stare samoloty, ciężarówki. Śmieci.

May wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę, jakby sądziła, że źle usłyszała, co tylko sprawiło, że Bruce jeszcze bardziej chciał zniknąć. Potem uśmiechnęła się.

— Jak strasznie.

Bruce westchnął.

— Wiem — powiedział. — Wiem, że to śmieszne, żeby się o to martwić.

— Nie — zaprzeczyła May i chociaż wciąż się uśmiechała, jej spojrzenie było uważne i poważne. — Nie, nie jest. Czasami to z pozoru proste rzeczy trafiają do nas najbardziej.— Oparła się o stół, starając się powiedzieć więcej. — Peter wspomniał coś o sesjach treningach z tobą i twoim Hulkiem.

Bruce był prawie pewien, że Peter zrobił coś więcej niż tylko „wspomnienie” cioci o ich eksperymentach, ale doceniał, że jak zwykle traktowała go łagodnie.

— Pomagał mi ćwiczyć — powiedział. — Ale nie robiliśmy tego od jakiegoś czasu. Potrzebowałem… przerwy.

May skinęła głową w zamyśleniu.

— Czyli to będzie pierwszy raz…?

— Od prawie czterech tygodni.

May oblizała wargi. Bardzo uważnie dobierała słowa i Bruce zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że słyszała w głowie głos Petera, proszącego, by była dla niego łagodna.

— Martwisz się, że coś pójdzie nie tak? — zapytała.

Bruce musiał tylko chwilę zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią.

— Nie — przyznał i ogarnęła go dziwna mieszanka ulgi i rezygnacji. — Niezupełnie. Peter ma rację. Hulk jest czymś więcej, niż kiedykolwiek mu przypisywałem. Nie martwię się, że straci kontrolę nad czymś tak prostym jak niszczenie śmieci. A jeśli Peter zechce pojechać tam ze mną, oznacza to, że prawdopodobieństwo, że coś pójdzie nie tak, jest jeszcze mniejsze.

May zaśmiała się.

— Jeśli.

Bruce podzielał jej rozbawienie.

— Jakbym mógł go trzymać z daleka.

— W takim razie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym zapytała…

— W czym jest problem? — Bruce przez całe popołudnie zastanawiał się, jak to ująć w słowa i chociaż łagodna cierpliwość May z pewnością pomagała, jego żołądek nadal był skręcony i zaciśnięty, jakby przeskakiwał nad wąwozami. — Trudno to wytłumaczyć, ale… przez lata, zanim poznałem Petera, nigdy nie pamiętałem, co się stało, kiedy byłem… nie sobą. Później pamiętałem tylko przebłyski i nie mogłem być ich pewny. — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Teraz wszystko jest inne. Peter tak bardzo pomógł mi w zrozumieniu tego, co się ze mną dzieje i ostatecznie wiele sobie przypomniałem. W niektórych przypadkach dużo więcej, niż bym chciał.

May skrzywiła się, ledwo, ale na tyle, by Bruce mógł odgadnąć, dlaczego. Peter powiedział jej o Betty. Nie był pewien, jak mógł to ujrzeć tak wyraźnie, ale było to wypisane na jej twarzy i czuł się dziwnie zadowolony, że zrozumiała to bez konieczności mówienia czegoś więcej. Dzięki temu było o wiele łatwiej przyznać się do reszty.

— Uznałem, że robiąc sobie przerwę, mogę na chwilę uciec od tych wspomnień — kontynuował Bruce. — Ale one nie znikną, podobnie jak drugi gość. W rzeczywistości jest bliżej niż kiedykolwiek. To prawie tak, jakbyśmy otrzymali pewną ilość kontroli, którą możemy podzielić między naszą dwójkę, a im więcej mu jej przekazuję, tym mniej mam dla siebie.

— Bruce — powiedziała łagodnie May. — Czy na pewno nie myślisz o tym za dużo?

— Może. Nie wiem. — Bruce zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie zdjęcia z telefonu Natashy. Tak łatwo było wyobrazić sobie siebie między skałami i piaskiem, z metalem między palcami. — Nie wiem, co się ze mną stanie, jeśli dam mu większą kontrolę. Mam już prawie wszystkie jego wspomnienia. A co, jeśli następnym razem się zmienię i… — Kiedy Bruce ponownie otworzył oczy, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką ujrzał, były jego mocno zaciśnięte dłonie. A co, jeśli zamiast pamiętać po fakcie, będę tam razem z nim? — May odchyliła się do tyłu, ale zanim mogła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Bruce mówił dalej: — Tak trudno jest komukolwiek to zrozumieć — powiedział, trzymając splecione palce, żeby nie było widać, jak bardzo trzęsą mu się dłonie. — Sposób, w jaki gniew po prostu… przejmuje kontrolę, jak huragan… jak eksplozja, pochłaniająca wszystko. Czy kiedykolwiek czułaś taką nienawiść? Jak powietrze przed sztormem, jest po prostu… takie ciężkie, ja… — Bruce potrząsnął głową, próbując się powstrzymać, zanim da się ponieść emocjom.

Jego klatka piersiowa była już napięta, a myśl o wystawieniu May na jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo przyprawiała go o mdłości.

Przez kilka minut w pokoju panowała cisza. Bruce zmusił się do rozluźnienia rąk, żeby móc przetrzeć oczy i odzyskać spokój, ale wtedy May przemówiła, co szybko przywróciło jego myśli na właściwe tory.

— Największą wściekłość w swoim życiu czułam prawie jedenaście lat temu — powiedziała May i chociaż sam Bruce nigdy nie wiedział jej wściekłej, emocje barwiące jej głos malowały żywy obraz w jego umyśle. — Po tym, jak powiedzieli nam, że Richard i Mary, rodzice Petera, nigdy nie wrócą. Tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego zginęli. Ben był tak zdruzgotany, a Peter… — Zajęło jej chwilę, żeby się pozbierać. — Ale najgorzej było, gdy pojawili się prawnicy — ciągnęła. — Richard miał ubezpieczenie ze swojej pracy i trzeba było zająć się spadkiem. Ich domem, majątkiem. Oscorp złożył pozew żądając pieniędzy, twierdząc, że Richard sabotował odkrycia i badania, zanim zniknął. Skończyło się na tym, że musieliśmy im dużo zapłacić. A potem przyszli ludzie z opieki społecznej. — May stawała się coraz bardziej spięta, im więcej mówiła. — Ben i ja nie mieliśmy własnych dzieci. Oboje pracowaliśmy, ale nie zarabialiśmy dużo. Zadawali nam tak wiele pytań… wątpili, czy damy radę zaopiekować się małym dzieckiem, biorąc pod uwagę, że nigdy nie będziemy w stanie wychować Petera w takim standardzie życia, do którego był przyzwyczajony mieszkając z rodzicami. Nasz prawnik powiedział, że system nie odbierze nam Petera, ponieważ jesteśmy jego jedynymi krewnymi, ale sugestia wciąż tam była. — May spotkała spojrzenie Bruce’a, a w jej wzroku była wściekłość na wspomnienie wydarzeń sprzed jedenastu lat. — I byłam wściekła.

— Ja… — Bruce przełknął. — Rozumiem.

— Wściekła — powtórzyła May. — Nie mogłam spać, ledwo mogłam jeść. Na szczęście nasz prawnik miał rację. Dopięcie formalności między opieką społeczną a spadkiem zajęło tygodnie, ale udało nam się zatrzymać Petera. — May wyprostowała się. Niczym ptasia mama. — I wtedy poczułam, jak przypuszczam, że nadeszła _sprawiedliwość_. Ale trzymałam ten gniew przy sobie przez długi czas. Czułam go przy głupich rzeczach, aż w końcu Ben, tylko spojrzał na mnie i powiedział „May, wszystko w porządku. Nie musisz się już więcej bać.” — Serce Bruce’a podskoczyło i mógł tylko wpatrywać się w May, która kontynuowała: I wtedy naprawdę zrozumiałam — powiedziała, kiwając głową do siebie, jakby ponownie przeżywała tę chwilę. — Przez cały ten czas byłam wściekła na Richarda, Oscorp i prawników, ponieważ tak bardzo się bałam, że zabiorą nam tego małego chłopca. I nawet teraz, kiedy czuję, że złoszczę się na okropnych przestępców w tym mieście… nawet na dziennikarzy, którzy o nim piszą… z nimi jest podobnie. To mój strach. Gniew nie jest radością ani żalem… to się nie zdarza, Bruce. Przychodzi z miejsca gdzie ukrywasz ból.

— Wiem. — Kiedy Bruce wziął głęboki oddech, czuł to w zaciśniętym gardle, ale nie miał problemu, aby mówić dalej: — Wiem. — Uśmiechnął się gorzko do swoich dłoni spoczywających na kolanach. — Mam w sobie dużo bólu, May.

— Może on również — powiedziała May, ale Bruce nie wiedział, kogo miała na myśli, dopóki nie dodała. — Twój Hulk.

— To nie…

Bruce zmarszczył brwi, ale szybko zorientował się, że nie wie, co powiedzieć. Cieszył się, kiedy May zrozumiała jego problem i odezwała się:

— Szczerze mówiąc, wiem, że nie rozumiem wszystkiego, kim i czym jesteś — powiedziała, gdy zaczęła zbierać naczynia. — Nie mówiąc już o wszystkim, co dotyczy twojego Hulka, ale wydaje mi się, że możesz być z nim w porządku.

Bruce kręcił się na miejscu, próbując temu zaprzeczyć, ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Westchnął.

— Może — ustąpił. Odsunął się od stołu. — A jeśli nie… może już czas, abym był.

Bruce pomógł jej zmyć naczynia. May miała włączone radio, co było przyjemną i bardzo potrzebną rozrywką, kiedy żadne z nich nie mogło wymyślić nic więcej do powiedzenia. Bruce wezwał taksówkę, a gdy przygotowywał się do wyjścia, May wręczyła mu torbę na zakupy z talerzem owiniętym w folię aluminiową.

— Resztki — powiedziała, uśmiechając się. — Prawdopodobnie spotkasz się z Peterem zanim ja to zrobię, ale nawet jeśli nie, przynajmniej sam nie będziesz głodny.

— Dziękuję, May. — Bruce zawahał się przy drzwiach i po jednym głębokim oddechu był w stanie zmierzyć się z May. — Za dzisiejszy wieczór… za wszystko. Mam zamiar to rozwiązać.

May uśmiechnęła się.

— Tak będzie lepiej — powiedziała i ponownie przytuliła Bruce’a. — To mojego chłopaka wplątałeś w to wszystko.

— Wiem. — Bruce również się uśmiechnął. — Wierz mi, wiem.

OoO

  
Peter wrócił tej nocy do swojego mieszkania, spodziewając się, że spędzi następne godziny nad talerzem makaronu z serem z mikrofalówki i kolejnymi trzydziestoma stronami tekstu, które musiał przeczytać przed poranną lekcją. Ale gdy wszedł do środka, znalazł leżącego na kanapie Bruce’a , który mocno spał.

Siedział bardzo cicho i spokojnie przez kilka minut, a jego myśli były pochłonięte przez troskę, rozbawienie i nadzieję, kiedy próbował rozwiązać problem. Na jego telefonie nie było żadnych wiadomości, więc nie było to nic złego. Telewizor był włączony, na pół wyciszony. Bruce w ogóle się nie rozebrał, a mieszkanie wydawało się nienaruszone, więc Peter był prawie pewien, że nie wszedł do środka jako Hulk, tylko użył zapasowego klucza, który Peter zaoferował mu zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie sądził, że Bruce go użyje.

Peter zdjął buty i odłożył plecak. Na palcach podszedł do sofy, myśląc, że z pewnością byłoby miło po prostu wślizgnąć się pod ramię Bruce’a i przespać z nim swoje poniedziałkowe zajęcia. Ale nadal istniała szansa, że coś było nie tak, więc usiadł i delikatnie potarł plecy Bruce’a.

— Hej, Bruce.

Bruce poruszył się i przetarł oczy. Wydawało się, że chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, gdzie był, kiedy rozciągnął się i przewrócił na plecy.

— Zasnąłem — powiedział.

— Tak. — Peter uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Na pewno. Co tutaj robisz?

Bruce skrzywił się, ale zaledwie kilka mrugnięć później, przypomniał sobie.

— Przyniosłem resztki od twojej cioci. — Pomachał w stronę kuchni. — Są w lodówce.

Peter starał się przybrać neutralny wyraz twarzy.

— Czy wszystko poszło dobrze?

— Tak — odpowiedział Bruce i widząc wątpliwości Petera, zaśmiał się. — Tak, obiad był w porządku. May przesyła swoje pozdrowienia.

— Jesteś pewien? Nie sprawiała ci kłopotu?

— Dobrze nam się rozmawiało — nalegał Bruce. — Właśnie jechałem do domu i pomyślałem, że równie dobrze mógłbym podrzucić jedzenie, zanim o tym zapomnę. — Jego uśmiech był senny i pełen sentymentu, sprawiając że Peter się rozczulił. — I chciałem cię zobaczyć.

— Dobrze, bo umieram z głodu. — Peter pochylił się, by go pocałować, a następnie skierował się do kuchni. — Czy możesz uwierzyć, że projekty grupowe są bardziej wyczerpujące niż bycie superbohaterem?

— Oczywiście, że tak jest — powiedział Bruce. Przeciągnął się, ale nie zdał sobie trudu, aby usiąść, a co dopiero wstać z kanapy, gdy Peter zaczął wypakowywać resztki. — Nienawidziłem projektów grupowych w szkole. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet teraz nie lubię pracować w zespole. Ale jeden człowiek nie jest w stanie zrobić wszystkiego.

— Zgadza się… — Peter włączył mikrofalówkę i obejrzał się. Bruce wyglądał na pogrążonego w myślach i nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego zdenerwowania. Przez prawie miesiąc czuł się tak, jakby chodził po skorupkach jajek w towarzystwie Bruce’a, uważając, aby nie powiedzieć nic, co mogłoby choćby wskazywać na ich poprzednie eksperymenty, ale było to coraz trudniejsze, a o niektórych rzeczach nie mógł kłamać. — Czego chciał Fury?

Bruce zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w sufit.

— Chce, żeby Hulk zaprezentował się na demonstracji — powiedział.

Serce Petera zabiło mocniej i przesunął się trochę bliżej.

— Demonstracja, czego dokładnie?

— Niczego… strasznego. — Bruce zawahał się tylko na chwilę, zanim na niego spojrzał. Peter potraktował to jako wskazówkę i porzucił obiad, aby wrócić na kanapę. — Chce, żebym rozbił dla niego część starych śmieci TARCZY. Twierdzi, że nie jest to tekst, ale równie dobrze mógłby być. Chce sprawdzić, czy mogę zachować kontrolę.

Peter usiadł przy Bruce’ie i przyglądał mu się uważnie. Jeszcze miesiąc temu od razu wyrzuciłby z siebie wszelkiego rodzaju entuzjastyczne zachęty, ale nauczył się, że czasami lepiej tak nie postępować. Zamiast tego udało mu się zachować bardzo neutralny wyraz twarzy, gdy zapytał:

— Co zamierzasz zrobić?

— Zamierzam… — Bruce wziął głęboki oddech. — Zamierzam to zrobić — powiedział, a potem skinął głową, zadowolony z siebie. — Chcę to zrobić. I chciałbym, żebyś tam był.

— Tak — odpowiedział natychmiast Peter, a potem zreflektował się. — Jasne, oczywiście, jeśli dyrektor wyrazi na to zgodę.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Bruce, ale nie odprężył się do końca i Peter przygotował się na wszelkie wiadomości. — Właściwie… — Bruce schylił się, by dotknąć kolana Petera, który chwycił go za rękę. — Jeśli przyjdziesz w piątek do Wieży, to chcę się przemienić dla ciebie. Minęło trochę czasu i nie chcę, żeby pierwsza przemiana w Hulka była przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi.

Wreszcie. Klatka piersiowa Petera zacisnęła się w przypływie gorliwych i lękliwych emocji, prawie tak silnych, jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy zdecydował się skonfrontować Bruce’a w sprawie Hulka.

— W porządku — powiedział, a potem, zdając sobie sprawię z swojego entuzjazmu, dodał: — To znaczy tak. Cieszę się, że nie… — Ścisnął dłoń Bruce’a i oparł się o niego. — Szczerze mówiąc, zaczynałem myśleć, że może wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia. Ale nie chciałem…

— Wiem. — Bruce uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. — I dziękuję za tak wielką cierpliwość. Nie zasługuję na ciebie.

— Ciii, wiesz, że nienawidzę, kiedy mówisz takie rzeczy.

— Przepraszam. — Przyciągnął Petera i po tym, jak podzielili się czułym pocałunkiem, wskazał w kierunku kuchni. – Śmiało i jedz — powiedział. — Chyba, że zamierzasz to zachować na jutro.

— Nie, naprawdę powinienem zjeść teraz — Peter pocałował go gwałtownie, zanim się odsunął. — Będę tego potrzebować, aby nie zasnąć, jeśli mam dokończyć czytanie. — Wołowina znowu ostygła, więc ponownie uruchomili mikrofalówkę. — Wiesz, jeśli jesteś taki zmęczonym, możesz spędzić tutaj noc — zasugerował. — Mogę czytać w innym pokoju.

W końcu Bruce podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej.

— Nie, wstaję. Znaczy, spędzę tutaj noc, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Ale nie martw się o mnie. — Zaśmiał się. — Spałem w gorszych warunkach.

Peter w to wierzył. Bruce towarzyszył mu przy jedzeniu, dzieląc się kilkoma rzeczami, o których rozmawiali z May, podczas gdy Peter raczył się resztkami obiadu. Choć wyraźnie zmęczony, pozostawał przytomny i zajęty. Kiedy Peter wyjął materiały do przeczytania, już taki nie był. Peter nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Położył między kolana Bruce’a i swoją głowę poduszkę, stwierdzając, że zabawa jego włosami pomaga mu się skupić na tekście. Kiedy skończył czytać, nie zawracał sobie głowy wyłączaniem światła, po prostu przyjmując wygodniejszą pozycję, aby nie skończyć z bólem szyi. Bruce wyglądał na tak spokojnego, że nie warto było go budzić tylko po to, by poszedł do łóżka.

— Demonstracja, co — mruknął Peter. Delikatnie potarł klatkę piersiową Bruce’a. — Mam nadzieję, że jesteś na to gotowy, wielkoludzie.

OoO

  
Równie dobrze mógł to być jeden z najdłuższych tygodni w życiu Petera. Starał się nie myśleć o zbliżającym się piątku, wmawiając sobie, że spotykał się z Hulkiem wiele razy i teraz nie będzie inaczej, ale stawka była zbyt wysoka. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o ziarnistym materiale filmowym z laboratorium, o Hulku budzącym się z koszmarów w środku nocy. Pozostawienie sprawy wydawało się wówczas dobrym pomysłem, ale było tak wiele rzeczy, które chciałby powiedzieć lub zrobić. Wreszcie miał drugą szansę i chciał być przygotowany, aby jej nie zmarnować.

Udał się na piętro Bruce’a, gdy tylko jego nocna praca dobiegła końca. Bruce już na niego czekał. Meble zostały przysunięte do ścian, a statyw, którego używali do nagrywania sesji Hulka, był już ustawiony i czekał na aparat Petera. Nawet kołdra z łóżka Bruce’a była rozciągnięta na podłodze. Sam mężczyzna kładł środki uspokajające w ich zwykłych miejscach, ubrany tylko w parę luźnych dresów i podkoszulek.

Peter upuścił swoje rzeczy blisko ściany, z wyjątkiem aparatu, który zaniósł w stronę statywu.

— Proszę, powiedz mi, że nosiłeś to dzisiaj w laboratorium — drażnił się.

— Peter. — Bruce położył ostatnią strzykawkę i pociągnął duży łyk wody z butelki. — Dziękuję za przybycie.

Peter zaśmiał się.

— Mówisz tak, jakbym nie przychodził tu cały czas — powiedział, mocując aparat na miejscu.

Właśnie go włączył, sprawdzając funkcję namierzania, kiedy Bruce złapał go za łokieć, obracając go. Jego serce podskoczyło, a potem Bruce objął go, zaskakując namiętnym pocałunkiem.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Bruce, ale i tak ponownie pocałował Petera.

Peter zaśmiał się głośno, wciąż przyzwyczajając się do tego, że Bruce był tym, który to inicjuje.

— Nie, w porządku — powiedział, wtulając się w Bruce’a. — Jest w porządku.

Razem, krok za krokiem, przeszli na środek pokoju. Wydawało się, że Bruce nie spieszył się z dotarciem do celu, więc Peter nie naciskał, ciesząc się każdym długim pocałunkiem, który Bruce oferował. Nie minęło dużo czasu od ostatniego wspólnego wieczoru, ale wciąż drżał, gdy Bruce mocno przyciągnął go do niego i sapnął cicho, gdy ciepłe palce wślizgnęły się pod jego koszulkę.

— Peter — powiedział Bruce, wbijając paznokcie w plecy Petera. — Chciałbym cię o coś zapytać.

Peter zamruczał cicho w potwierdzeniu przy głowie Bruce’a.

— O co cokolwiek chcesz.

— W porządku, jeśli nie chcesz — ciągnął Bruce, kołysząc się lekko, kiedy przeniósł ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę. — Wiem, jakie to skomplikowane…

— Bruce. — Peter splótł palce za szyją Bruce’a, a potem odchylił się do tyłu, żeby widzieć jego twarz. — Po prostu mnie zapytaj.

Mimo tej zachęty Bruce nie zapytał go od razu. Jego szczęka była napięta z niepewności, ale oczy błyszczały od intensywnych emocji.

— Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałeś wcześniej, że może Hulk potrzebuje jedynie lepszych wspomnień? — powiedział ostrożnie, jakby wcześniej to ćwiczył. — Miałeś rację i dalej ją masz. — Oblizał usta. — Chcę cię zapytać, czy prześpisz się z nim. — Peter poczuł, jak jego ciało zupełnie nieruchomieje. Nie był pewien, jaki miał wyraz twarzy, jeśli w ogóle, ale jego umysł stał się kompletnie pusty i prawie nie mógł nadążyć za tym, co powiedział Bruce. — Wiem, że proszę o dużo — kontynuował Bruce. — Po tym, co wydarzyło się ostatnim razem, nie wspominając o… tym, co widziałeś. Ale myślałem o tym w kółka i jestem prawie pewien, że naprawdę tego chce. — Spuścił wzrok i skrzywił się. — Muszę wcześniej czy później zacząć go słuchać. Powiedziałeś kiedyś…

— Okej — powiedział Peter, ale przy tak małej ilości powietrza w płucach, był ledwo słyszalny. — Zrobię to.

Bruce ponownie napotkał jego spojrzenie, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

— Jesteś pewien?

— A ty jesteś pewny? — Peter zmusił się do wzięcia głębokiego oddechu. — To znaczy, nie martwię się… Wiem, że mnie nie skrzywdzi, ale… — Wyciągnął ręce do przodu, by potrzeć pierś Bruce’a. — Już wcześniej rozmawialiśmy o tym, że tak naprawdę nie jest… tobą.

— Jest wystarczająco blisko — powiedział Bruce, ale potem zmarszczył brwi. — Chyba, że nie czujesz się z tym dobrze.

— Nie… — Peter nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu z powodu tego, jak bardzo obaj byli niezręczni. — Nie przeszkadza mi to, jeśli tobie również. Czy wszystko jest w porządku?

— Myślę, że tak. — Bruce zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową. — Przepraszam, to takie dziwne.

— To poważna sprawa. — Ale Peter musiał przyznać, że było to również ekscytujące. Jego serce już zaczynało szybciej bić, odpowiadając na każde subtelne szarpnięcie i zaciśnięcie dłoni Bruce’a na jego talii. — Ale między nami nic nigdy nie było normalne.

Bruce przyznał mu rację pocałunkiem.

— Tym razem będę pamiętać — szepnął. — Każdy pojedynczy moment, wiec to nie będzie tak, że się obudzę i będę zazdrosny, okej? Obiecuję. Ostatecznie… to wciąż ja.

— Tak. — Peter skinął głową. — Masz rację. Zróbmy to.

— Zgoda.

— W porządku.

Obaj zawahali się, wiercąc się niezdecydowanie, a potem zaśmiali się. W końcu Peter przełamał napięcie pocałunkiem. I tak uwielbiał całować Bruce’a a to było dobre rozpoczęcie. Bruce chętnie odwzajemnił pocałunek. Na chwilę dali się temu ponieść. Dłonie mężczyzny były spocone, ale stabilne, gdy zdejmował koszulkę Petera, tak jak to robił już kilkanaście razy. Dopiero gdy Peter zrobił dla niego to samo, poczuł zmianę. Jego ramiona stały się większe. Przełknął zdenerwowany, a kiedy nastolatek znów go pocałował, jego wargi były gorętsze, a skóra pod palcami Petera stała się szorstka.

Peter również był zdenerwowany. Jego puls przyspieszył. _Czy naprawdę mogę to zrobić?_ – pomyślał. Ale kiedy Bruce próbował się wycofać, jego ręce zadziałały bez udziału myśli. Przyciągnął mężczyznę z powrotem i całował jego czoło i policzki, szepcząc:

— W porządku. Spokojnie, odpuść. Mam cię.

Bruce wydał cichy dźwięk protestu, ale potem szybko sięgnął w dół, ściągając spodnie. Gdy tylko się ich pozbył, wszystko nabrało tempa. Mięśnie nabrzmiały, kości naprężyły się, skóra stała się ciemna i zielona. Peter był zmuszony do cofnięcia się, ale trzymał się tak blisko, jak tylko mógł, dotykając i całując swojego partnera, dopóki nie pojawił się Hulk.

Hulk westchnął długo. Nawet widząc przemianę tak wiele razy, nadal zadziwiał Petera swoim rozmiarem i wrażeniem, jakie wywierał. Peter był pewien, że to się nigdy nie zmieni.

— Peter — powiedział Hulk. Oblizał wargi i przykucnął, by byli na bardziej równym poziomie. Gęsia skórka na jego masywnych ramionach była trochę urocza. — Kolej Hulka.

— Tak — odparła Peter, ale potem roześmiał się, prawie bez tchu. — Ale nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć.

Hulk wydawał się wiedzieć. Ponownie oblizał wargi i wyciągnął rękę, owijając ją wokół Petera. Na początku nastolatek zesztywniał – trudno było tego nie zrobić, ponieważ instynkt przypominał mu, że każdy nieostrożny ruch Hulka może go złamać na pół – ale Hulk był niezwykle delikatny. Szerokie opuszki palców masujące jego plecy nie mógłby być bardziej ostrożne i czułe. Kiedy kciuk Hulka szturchnął go w brzuch, pochylił się, naciskając na niego, ciesząc się jego naciskiem na swoje ciało.

— Hulk miły — powiedział Hulk, a jego już głęboki głos był bardziej chrapliwy niż zwykle. Jego twarz zmarszczyła się, gdy walczył, by powiedzieć odpowiednie słowa. — Dobry dla Petera.

— Wiem. — Peter zadrżał, kiedy oparł się bardziej o Hulka. — Ufam ci.

Hulk rozpromienił się z wdzięczności i uznał to za pozwolenie na kontynuację. Dodał drugą rękę do pierwszej i przez chwilę Peter był całkowicie otoczony, uwięziony między szerokimi dłońmi Hulka. Powolne tarcie szorstkiej skóry Hulka było prawie nieznośnie ciepłe. Peter starał się nie ruszać tak długo, jak mógł, ale jego serce biło gorączkowo. Hulk był ostrożny, ale jego siła była wciąż przytłaczająca i chociaż Peter go za to uwielbiał, miał problem żeby jego instynkt nie krzyczał o niebezpieczeństwie.

 _Nic ci nie jest_ – powiedział sobie, przymykając oczy. Zastanawiał się, jak musieli wyglądać dla kogoś innego. _Jak zaciekawiony dzieciak dotykający figurki_ – pomyślał i zaśmiał się. Ale potem Hulk przyciągnął go bliżej, rozchylając mu nogi i to już nie było takie zabawne. Każdy palec, który przesunął się po nim, był tak niemożliwie silny, tak niemożliwie czuły, a kiedy Hulk głaskał brzuch Petera wierzchem dłoni, jego kostki tworzyły idealną małą dolinę. Peter nie mógł powstrzymać się, by nie wypchnąć bioder do przodu.

Hulk zatrzymał się, ale tylko na chwilę, potem mocno przycisnął dwa palce do krzyża Petera, który był posłuszny jego naleganiom. Na początku niepewnie kołysał się w dłoni Hulka i musiał przyznać, że było to niesamowite. Obawa, która powstrzymywała jego podniecenie, zaczęła opadać, tym bardziej, gdy ścisnął palce Hulka dając sobie przynajmniej złudzenie kontroli. Ocierał się w przestrzeń między knykciami Hulka i jęknął na to, jak szybko i mocno jego członek stwardniał w roboczych spodniach.

 _Czy tego właśnie chciałem?_ – pomyślał Peter, pozwalając, by ręka Hulka na plecach stopniowo wciągnęła go w narastający rytm. _Cała ta siła skupiona tylko na mnie… Czy w ogóle na to zasługuję?_ Oblizał słony pot z warg i zaśmiał się.

— Jasna cholera, Hulk — powiedział, dysząc. — Zdejmij ze mnie te spodnie, abym mógł pieprzyć twoje palce.

— Tak — powiedział natychmiast Hulk, a drżenie jego rąk z podekscytowania tylko sprawiło, że ocieranie się o nie było jeszcze przyjemniejsze. — Tak, Peter. — Poruszył się na kolanach, próbując podejść bliżej, zbliżyć się do Petera. — Tak.

Peter zmusił się do zatrzymania, ale kiedy sięgnął po spodnie, zdał sobie sprawę, że trzęsą mu się ręce. Oddech Hulka poruszył jego włosami i chłopak nie był pewien, czy już przeżywał najlepszy moment w swoim życiu, czy może powinien uciekać. Zastanawiał się nad tym, ale kiedy spojrzał w dół i zobaczył wielkiego penisa Hulka, który leżał nabrzmiały i twardy na tych gigantycznych udach…

— Hulk. — Peter wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, a następnie odepchnął jego dłonie. — Połóż się.

Hulk warknął ze złością, ale Peter szybko uciszył go kilkoma krótkimi pocałunkami. Co było dziwne, ponieważ usta Hulka były prawie tak szerokie jak cała twarz Petera.

— Nie zamierzam ułożyć cię do spać — powiedział. — Obiecuję. Po prostu… połóż się. Zrób to dla mnie. — Hulk mruknął i potarł krocze Petera, jakby chciał go namówić do powrotu do tego, co robili, ale Peter potrząsnął głową i ponownie powiedział: — Proszę.

Hulk ustąpił z westchnieniem. Gdy tylko ułożył się na plecach, Peter zdjął resztę ubrania i wspiął się na jego brzuch. Już teraz było zupełnie inaczej, kiedy wpatrywał się w zwrócone ku górze oczy Hulka, czując, jak ciało olbrzyma unosi się i opada pod nim z każdym oddechem. To było tak, jakby oswoił Bestię – metafora nie daleka od prawdy – i rozkoszował się zasłużonym podbojem. Ale jednocześnie Hulk wciąż był niebezpieczny. To było ekscytujące.

Peter usiadł, drżąc z podniecenia, gdy jego penis musnął zbyt rozgrzaną skórę Hulka.

— Mam zamiar dać ci bardzo dobre wspomnienie — powiedział.

— Tak — wydyszał Hulk, a jego już zarumienione policzki, przybrały intensywniejszą barwę. — Tak, proszę, Peter.

Peter wiercił się, przygryzając wargę.

— O rany, nie możesz tak prosić. To będzie mój koniec.

— Proszę — powiedział i tak Hulk, choć brzmiał bardziej wymagająco niż błagalnie, co było jeszcze gorsze. Szturchnął Petera w uda i tyłek. — Peter, tak, proszę. _Proszę_ …

Peter syknął przez zęby. Kiedy podniósł się wystarczająco, Hulk wsunął palec między jego pośladki. Był gruby i mocny, kiedy pocierał delikatnie otwór Petera. _Założę się, że mógłbym go przyjąć_ – pomyślał nastolatek. Ta myśl przyprawiła go o zawroty głowy, ale mądrze zachował te słowa dla siebie. Nie był jeszcze pewien w jaki sposób Hulk przyjmie jakąkolwiek sugestię, która by mu dał.

— Spokojnie — mruknął Peter ze względu na nich obu, pochylając się do przodu. — Spokojnie.

Złożył długi, mokry pocałunek na piersi Hulka. Mięśnie napinające się pod jego ustami były tak dobrze wyrzeźbione, że nie mógł powstrzymać się od ich wielbienia. Nic na świecie nie kryło tak wielkiej siły jak on. Z przyjemnością całował każdy skrawek skóry, ciesząc się urywanym oddechem Hulka. Ale dopiero gdy z zapałem przytknął usta do prawego sutka Hulka, sprawy stały się naprawdę interesujące. Hulk wygiął się pod nim, warcząc podekscytowany z odrzuconą głową. Peter prawie zawibrował, będąc tak zachwycony reakcją Hulka, że mógłby dojść od tego. _Nie pamiętam, żeby Bruce był tak wrażliwy_ – pomyślał, drażniąc sutek Hulka językiem. _Czy po prostu nigdy tego nie zauważyłem, czy jest to rzecz Hulka?_ Przyszło mu do głowy, że powinna go niepokoić ta sugestia, że Bruce i Hulk byli oddzielni w jeszcze innym charakterze, ale nie mógł martwić się, gdy Hulk prawie mruczał. Kontynuując ssanie i skubanie, sięgnął przez klatkę piersiową Hulka, aby lekko uszczypnąć jego drugi sutek.

Hulk warknął przez zęby. Jego masywne ciało przesunęło się, a kiedy Peter spojrzał za siebie, nie mógł powstrzymać się od jęku na widok Hulka zginającego kolana i unoszącego biodra z przyjemności Jedną ręką wciąż głaszcząc tyłek i uda Petera, Hulk zsunął drugą w dół, po napiętym brzuchu, by chwycić swojego penisa.

Peter mógł jedynie wpatrywać się, kiedy Hulk zaczął się masturbować. Pomimo kilku bardzo żywych fantazji, które pielęgnował przez kilka miesięcy od czasu swojego pierwszego orgazmu z Hulkiem, nigdy nie ośmielał się nawet myśleć o tym, jak Hulk będzie wyglądać zadowalając siebie samego. Próbował się skupić, ponieważ Hulk wydawał się doceniać jego pracę, ale jego własny penis był twardy jak skała z powodu tego, czego był świadkiem i _musiał_ się zaangażować.

Zanim się odwrócił, Peter pocałował pierś Hulka po raz ostatni. Ciało Hulka falowało po nim, gorące, jeszcze bardziej kuszące przez lśniący pot. Peter rozmasował każdy skrawek mięśnia, jakiego mógł dosięgnąć, przesuwając się po brzuchu Hulka.

— Spokojnie — powiedział ponownie, dotykając nadgarstka Hulka. — Nie spiesz się. — Uśmiechnął się do niego przez ramię. — Pozwól, że ci pomogę.

Hulk parsknął głośno, nadymając policzki z irytacji, ale ustąpił. Zatrzymał rękę, która poruszała się na jego erekcji i zamiast tego sięgnął niżej, pieszcząc swoje równie imponujące jądra. Peter ledwo widział, jak napinają się ścięgna w jego ramieniu. Dla niego były to dzieła sztuki, ale były również inne części Hulka, które zasługiwały na jeszcze większą uwagę.

— Peter — powiedział nagląco Hulk. Wsunął kciuk pod swój członek, żeby lepiej go ustawić w kierunku Petera. — Peter, proszę. Proszę…

— Jasna cholera… — Peter był zdenerwowany, ale nie wahał się. Wtulił się w zgięcie biodra Hulka i oparł pietę na przeciwległym udzie, aby zapewnić sobie lepszą stabilność, aż w końcu wyciągnął rękę. Pierwsze dotknięcie jego dłoni, muskające spód penisa Hulka, okazało się dobrą metodą sprawdzającą. Hulk parsknął mimowolnie, a Peter zostałby z niego zrzucony, gdyby instynktownie nie przywarł do niego używając swoich mocy. — Łaa — powiedział, śmiejąc się, a potem dotknął go ponownie, głaszcząc całą otwartą dłonią nabrzmiałą główkę penisa Hulka. — Naprawdę jesteś wrażliwy.

Głęboki warkot Hulka zabrzmiał niemal groźnie, ale podekscytował Petera jeszcze bardziej. Okrążył wielką męskość Hulka obiema rękami, początkowo ją badając. Śledził każdą żyłę i fałdę skóry – chciał, żeby Hulk poczuł, że dba o każdy cenny centymetr jego ciała. Hulk zadrżał pod jego rękami, jęcząc i dysząc jak nic, co Peter kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszał. Kiedy Peter ścisnął podstawę jego główki obiema rękami, syknął, a jego członek drgnął między palcami Petera, jakby miał dojść, ale Peter go uspokoił.

— Jeszcze nie — powiedział Peter, zdyszany i oszołomiony, gdy przybliżył się.

Odciągniecie ręki Hulka z drogi wymagało trochę pracy, ale kiedy już to zrobił, był w stanie oprzeć stopy o rozchylone uda Hulka i prawidłowo usiąść okrakiem na jego członku. Wciągniecie trzonu między uda i poczucie, jak mocno przyciska się do jego ciała, sprawiło, że Peter prawie tracił zmysły. Głaskał i ściskał, ocierając się udami, brzuchem, własnym obolałym penisem, pobudzonym przez narastające dudnienie rozkoszy Hulka. Kiedy był przekonany, że Hulk nie zamierza znowu walczyć, pochylił się nawet, żeby dołączyć do tego swoje usta. Nie, żeby mógł zmieścić wiele – Hulk był po prostu za duży – ale lizał i ssał, redukując Hulka do jęków. Mógłby przysiąść, że gdy przesuwał językiem po szczelinie, usłyszał przekleństwo Hulka.

 _To jest szalone_. Peter jęknął w poczuciu własnej zuchwałości, gdy wsunął penisa Hulka głębiej i poczuł, jak Hulk w odpowiedzi pcha go mocniej. _Ale to jest ogromne_. Mlasnął wargami i nie mógł powstrzymać się od radości. _Nie tylko ogromny, ale ważny_. _To jest dla niego ważne_. Wyciągnął ręce i ścisnął erekcję Hulka na tyle, na ile tylko mógł. _Boże, mam nadzieję, że Bruce będzie pamiętać, jakie to było wspaniałe._

Palce u stóp Hulka wykrzywiły się, a jego głos stał się nierówny, aż sapnął. Peter czuł, jak jego ręce zbliżają się do niego, unosząc się niezdecydowanie, tylko czubki jego palców czasami muskały jego plecy. _To ważne_ – powiedział sobie ponownie i złapał Hulka za kciuk. _Potrzebuje tego_.

Peter przyciągnął dłoń Hulka do swojego boku.

— Spokojnie — powiedział, chociaż nie był pewien, czy go słyszał. — Ufam ci, Hulk. Ufam.

Hulk jęknął w odpowiedzi. Początkowo próbował się wycofać, ale potem Peter ścisnął go jeszcze raz i wydawało się, że ostatecznie nie mógł powstrzymać się przed dotknięciem Petera. Zaczął od pleców chłopaka, masując je. Potem pocierał palcami jego uda. Kiedy przerzucił się na klatkę piersiową Petera, to przez chwilę zaskoczyło nastolatka, ale jego zaufanie nie poszło na marne. Nawet gdy ciało Hulka poruszało się bez jego myśli, ocierając się erekcją o brzuch Petera, jego dłonie wielbiły partnera. Otoczył Petera gorącem i siłą w sposób, jakiego Peter nigdy wcześniej nie czuł, a to było zarówno ekscytujące, jak i odurzające.

To było za dużo, żeby mogli kontynuować. Peter trzymał się tak długo, jak mógł, ocierając się, przytulając i całując go, ale czuł, jakby pot niemalże wyparowywał z jego skóry, a wnętrzności zwijały się. Potem Hulk po raz ostatni pchnął biodrami, a Peter był na tyle szybki, by odchylić się do tyłu, aby uniknąć spermy na twarzy. To było za dużo, czuć, jak Hulk pulsował między jego udami, słysząc jak jęczał w ekstazie. Peter opadł z powrotem w szerokie dłonie Hulka i doszedł, trzęsąc się z ulgi, aż był całkowicie wyczerpany i niemal martwy ze zmęczenia.

Na początku Hulk go puścił. Jego szerokie dłonie zacisnęły się i wygięły nad głową, jakby nie miał pojęcia, co z nimi zrobić, i dopiero wtedy, gdy Peter złapał oddech, zaczął zastanawiać się dlaczego.

— W porządku — powiedział Peter. Położył się na plecach, rozciągając się na klatce piersiowej Hulka, by lepiej poczuć drobne dreszcze rozkoszy wciąż przechodzące przez jego szorstką skórę. — Chodź tu. — Przyciągnął ręce Hulka do siebie, jakby były kocem i westchnął. — W ten sposób.

— Peter… — Hulk wciąż dyszał, a jego ręce były spięte z powściągliwości. Stopniowo się uspokajał. Dzięki ciągłym zapewnieniom Petera, potarł nawet ostrożnie kciukiem klatkę piersiową nastolatka. — Peter dobry?

— Tak. — Peter z radosnym uczuciem przewrócił się na bok, żeby móc złożyć pocałunek na piersi Hulka. — Jesteś naprawdę kimś. — Wyciągnął szyję, próbując spojrzeć na wyraz twarzy Hulka, ale nie mógł tego zrobić pod tym kątem, w jakim się znajdował i ze zmęczonym narzekaniem ostatecznie usiadł. — Wiesz o tym, prawda? — powiedział. — Racja?

Hulk zamrugał, wpatrując się w niego. Wydawał się przez chwilę walczyć ze sobą, ale potem uśmiechnął się. Ten sam wykrzywiony półuśmiech, który Peter tak dobrze znał z mniejszej wersji.

— Hulk to naprawdę coś.

Peter zaśmiał się i podczołgał się do przodu, żeby pocałować Hulka w brodę. Ale kiedy odchylił się do tyłu, kładąc ręce na obojczykach Hulka, a jego świat opadał i unosił się wraz z oddechem partnera, coś szarpnęło się w jego piersi. Oblizał wargi.

— Wiesz — powiedział cicho — mówiąc szczerze, jestem prawie pewien, że nie rozumiem dokładnie, jak to działa. Kim jesteś, jak ty i Bruce pasujecie do siebie… — Uniósł się na łokciach. — Ale to raczej nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Ponieważ kocham was obu. Tylko na różne sposoby. Rozumiesz? — Hulk spojrzał na niego. W jego oczach było coś głębokiego i wrażliwego, i chociaż nawet nie próbował odpowiedzieć słowami, Peter zrozumiał. Zakrył Petera obiema rękami jak w modlitwie. — Wiem, że to nie zawsze jest dla ciebie sprawiedliwe — ciągnął Peter — ale nic ci nie jest, prawda? To znaczy, to nie jest taki zły układ, jaki mamy teraz. Ty, Bruce i ja. To… działa. Prawda?

Hulk przełknął ślinę i wziął głęboki oddech, ale po raz kolejny nie próbował mówić. Po prostu skinął głową – a potem znowu – i mocniej przytulił Petera, który zaczął mówić więcej, ale potem nie mógł już nic wymyślić, więc ponownie pocałował Hulka i oparł się o jego pierś. Był obolały od przeżytych emocji i nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

OoO

  
Bruce obudził się na kanapie, przykryty prześcieradłem. Zaczynało to być tak naturalne, jak budzenie się w łóżku.

Usiadł. Na stole obok niego stała szklanka wody, ale chwilę zajęło mu dostrzeżenie Petera. Miał na sobie T-shirt, bokserki i wisiał do góry nogami, gdy czyścił z czegoś sufit. Bruce przetarł oczy.

— Peter?

Peter obrócił się z nerwowym uśmiechem i lekko opadł na podłogę.

— Hej. — Rzucił szmatę na kołdrę ułożoną pod ścianą. — Cóż, ile…?

Bruce wstał, ignorując prześcieradło i przyciągnął Petera do siebie.

— Wszystko — powiedział, obejmując Petera. — Pamiętam wszystko.

OoO

  
Bruce stał wpatrując się w kamieniołom. Był głębszy, niż wyglądał na zdjęciach, ze stromymi, poszarpanymi ścianami. Zgodnie z obietnicą, dno było wyłożone różnymi pojazdami TARCZY, które w świetle wczesnego poranka wyglądały na zakurzone i ponure. Bruce zmrużył oczy, próbując udawać, że to pełzające obce statki z nieziemskimi najeźdźcami, ale potem potrząsnął głową. Były po prostu śmieciami. Tylko śmieci, które może zgnieść i wyrzucić.

Dłoń Petera wślizgnęła się w jego, a Bruce ścisnął ją, głaszcząc kciukiem.

— W porządku — powiedział automatycznie Bruce. — To tylko rzeczy. To tylko praktyka. — Spojrzał na Petera z uśmiechem. — To jest to samo, co robiliśmy.

Peter odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Będę obserwować — powiedział.

Nie będzie jedyny. Bruce zerknął za siebie i zobaczył miejsce, gdzie ustawili się Fury i jego świta. Maria, Natasha, Steve i Clint przyszli popatrzeć. Byli ubrani swobodnie, w przeciwieństwie do pół tuzina żołnierzy, których Fury wziął ze sobą. Gdyby Bruce nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że skoordynowali swoje wysiłki, aby go uspokoić. Pewnie później uzna to za pustą zachętę, ale stwierdził, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Kiedy Steve uśmiechnął się do niego, odpowiedział tym samym.

— Jakieś prośby? — zapytał ich Bruce.

— Zmień lufę w precel — powiedziała Natasha.

— W pudla — dodał Clint.

Fury skrzyżował ramiona.

— Skoncentruj się — powiedział. — Rób to, po co tutaj jesteś.

 _Ale to nie jest test, nie mylę się?_ \- pomyślał Bruce z uśmiechem. Odwrócił się w stronę kamieniołomu i uścisnąwszy ostatni raz dłoń Petera, puścił ją.

— Dobrze, zaczynajmy. — Zdjął koszulkę i buty, które zabrał od niego Peter. — Zaraz wracam.

— Powodzenia — powiedział Peter i cofnął się.

Bruce wziął głęboki oddech i przytrzymał go. _To po prostu rzeczy_ – powiedział sobie ponownie. _To tylko praca do wykonania_. Podszedł bliżej do krawędzi. Czuł, jak ciśnienie rośnie w jego żyłach i naciska na jego klatkę piersiową. Przyjął to z zadowoleniem. Zanim palce u nóg zawisły nad krawędzią, jego wzrok pociemniał. Zamknął oczy, jakby miało to pomóc. _Dobra, duży gościu_. Wiatr wiał mu w plecy, znacznie ułatwiając przechylenie do przodu. _Wstawaj_.

To był długi spadek. Ściany kamieniołomu zlały się w bezkształtną szarość, a podłoże w postrzępione, czarne kształtny niczym bryły węgla. Hulk wylądował na czworakach, kamień ugiął się pod jego ciężarem. Świat wokół niego skoncentrował się na nim. Nie tracił czasu.

Odrzutowce były pierwsze. Pięść przeszyła każdą przednią szybę, niszcząc przyrządy i miażdżąc kokpity. Skrzydła odrywały się tak łatwo, jakby należały do ważki. Turbiny silnika stały się kastetami, a płetwy ogonowe nożami rzeźbiarskimi. Wszystko zostało zmiażdżone. Każda rzecz została zredukowana do kawałków, jak przewrócone wieże z klocków. To było takie łatwe, wbijanie rąk w brzuch każdego z niesprawnych pojazdów, rozdzielanie ich na części. Łamanie, rozrywanie, miażdżenie. Rozkładanie ich na części.

Były dla niego. _Baw się dobrze_ – mówili wszyscy. Czy naprawdę myśleli, że to fajna zabawa? Palić się od wewnętrznego żalu i urazy na całe życie? Być osądzanym i obwinianym za samo istnienie, a potem znalezienie uwolnienia tylko po to, by zostać osądzonym i ponownie obwinionym? Oni nie wiedzieli. Hulk przeniósł się z jednego odrzutowca do drugiego, składając je na siebie i kusiło go, by rzucić jednym w stronę Fury'ego. Może wtedy zrozumie, jak _fajne_ było żyć jako potwór dla innych.

Ale nie. Peter tam był. Peterowi nie spodobałoby się to.

W takim razie czołgi. Czołgi były mocniejsze. Miały mocne ściany i były ciężkie. Hulk chwycił jedną lufę i zamachnął się, odrywając wieżyczkę od kadłuba, rozrzucając dookoła odłamki metalu. Rozdrabniana stal wydała dźwięk przypominający krzyk, a Hulk wrzasnął w odpowiedzi, bo mógł. Teraz, kiedy coś krzyczało, mógł również to robić. Rozerwał czołg i sięgnął głęboko do wnętrza po silnik. Wyrwał metalowe serce i zmiażdżył je w dłoni. Śliski olej spływający między palcami był niczym krew. _Zabiłem tę bestię_ – pomyślał. Przestała krzyczeć, teraz możesz ryknąć.

Więcej czołgów. Więcej odrzutowców. Dziesiątkuje je. Nienawidzi każdego z nich. Hulk wyrwał ich części zębami, opróżnił ich silniki na skale. _Za dużo wypiły_ – pomyślał i opróżnił je. Ale nawet gdy były puste, wciąż go nienawidziły, więc w odpowiedzi Hulk też ich nienawidził i rozbierał je na części.

Turbina była ostatnia. Była większa od niego, dużo większa, ale Hulk się nie bał. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na strach – nie było czasu, aby się bać. Strach sprawiał, że mężczyźni byli mizerni, a on nie był już mizerny. Mógł ryczeć, _walczyć, musiał walczyć._

Hulk jest silny – pomyślał, wbijając pięść w ofiarę. Hulk, silny. Silny. Być silnym. Wdrapał się na szczyt i zapomniał o wszystkim oprócz nienawiści, używając jej przy każdym zamachu ramion. Rozbił żelazo, przekształcając je w tytan. Rozbijał płyty, bełty i ostrza. _Bądź silniejszy_ – pomyślał, rycząc i płacząc. _Bądź silniejszy, słaby robaku, bezwartościowe dziecko, tchórzliwy potworze._ _Dlaczego nie jesteś silniejszy?_ Miażdżył i miażdżył, a rzeczy rozpadały się wokół niego, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. _Dlaczego nie jesteś silniejszy? Bądź silniejszy, bądź…_

Coś uderzyło Hulka w plecy. Prawie tego nie zauważył. Wróg wciąż był przed nim, w rozsypce, ale mógł zmiażdżyć go bardziej – nie zrobił wystarczająco dużo. Nie mógł zrobić wystarczająco dużo. Ale wtedy coś dotknęło jego karku i bez namysłu wziął oddech. Jego ramiona zadrżały, napięte w uścisku okropnego rozpędu, ale powstrzymał je i zmusił do uderzenia w ziemię kamieniołomu. Przypomniał sobie głos w swoim uchu, nie głośniejszy czy natarczywy niż powinien być, i skupił się na teraźniejszości.

— Hulk. Hulk to ja. Możesz teraz przestać.

Hulk zatrzymał się. Oddech świszczał między zaciśniętymi zębami, a mięśnie napięły się wokół kości, ale zatrzymał się. Ciężar na plecach dał mu skupienie i jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech pomógł mu w tym, by obejrzeć zniszczenia, które spowodował. Każdy pojazd został zmiażdżony. Turbina mogłaby zostać mocniej zniszczona i Hulk z chęcią by to zrobił, ale Peter mówił mu, że nie musi. Mógł przestać.

Hulk potarł dłonią twarz, żeby pot nie spływał mu do oczu.

— Peter.

— Tak. — Peter uderzył go w ramię i zeskoczył na ziemię przed nim. Spojrzał na Hulka z ostrożnym entuzjazmem. — Zrobiłeś naprawdę dobrą robotę.

Hulk rozejrzał się ponownie. Dużo zmiażdżył.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak. Zgadza się. — Peter przechylił głowę na bok. — Czy wszystko w porządku?

Hulk zakołysał się w przód i w tył. Kiedy spojrzał ponownie na turbinę, swędziały go dłonie z chęci zniszczenia jej bardziej. Mruknął z niezadowoleniem. _Być silnym_. Ale potem potrząsnął głową. Pamiętał kosmitów, mutantów i uciekającą ciężarówkę. Przypomniał sobie, że Peter chwytał go za dłoń i owinął się wokół jego piersi.

— Hulk jest silny — powiedział.

— Do cholery masz rację — powiedział rozpromieniony Peter. — Chodźmy powiedzieć to dyrektorowi Fury’emu.

Hulk chwycił Petera i umieścił go na swoim ramieniu, ale zanim odszedł złapał zniekształconą lufę czołgu.

Wszyscy cofnęli się o kilka kroków, kiedy Hulk wspiął się na krawędź kamieniołomu. Po odłożeniu Petera na ziemię, zwrócił uwagę na kawał metalu w swoich rękach. Wygięcie go w literę A nie wymagało prawie żadnego wysiłku. Upuścił go u stóp Fury’ego. Wszyscy się gapili.

— Hulk zdał — mruknął Hulk.

Fury spojrzał na metal, a potem uniósł wzrok. Na jego ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu, który mógł być nawet trochę przepraszający.

— Tak. Myślę, że się z tym zgodzę.

— Hulk zdał — powiedział ponownie. — Hulk walczy. Koniec testów.

Fury zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej zaskoczony, ale skinął głową.

— Zgoda. Żadnych więcej testów.

Odsunął się, więc Hulk odwrócił się do pozostałych. Skrzywił się, przygotowując się na ich niepokój i pogardę, ale kiedy Steve podszedł pierwszy, na jego twarzy nie było ani wahania ani złośliwości.

— Dobra robota — powiedział i uścisnął dłoń Petra. — Obaj świetnie sobie poradziliście. Nat powiedziała, że ciężko pracowaliście.

— To prawda — odpowiedział wesoło Peter. Potarł ramię Hulka. — I zamierzamy dalej nad tym pracować. Zgadza się?

Hulk zamrugał, patrząc na niego, ale wtedy pozostali również podeszli bliżej. Clint zasalutował, a Natasha przybiła mu piątkę. Maria powiedziała coś o mundurze. Być może wśród nich utrzymywała się sztywność, ale kiedy Hulk przykucnął, spotkali jego wzrok i nie wycofali się.

— Tony — powiedział Hulk, marszcząc nos.

— Pokażemy mu następnym razem — powiedział natychmiast Peter, mierzwiąc włosy Hulka. — Chciałby cię zobaczyć w akcji.

Hulk skinął głową. Kiedy wszyscy zaczęli żartować na temat Tony’ego, nawet się uśmiechnął. Kilku żołnierzy Fury’ego odważyło się zbliżyć, a Hulk pozwolił każdemu szturchnąć go w biceps. Dwóch zrobiło selfie. I przez cały czas Peter pozostawał przy nim, opiekuńczy, ale nie przesadnie, a jego uśmiech był promienny. Zawsze był blisko.

Hulk wcale nie musiał się skoncentrować nad słowami, aby powiedzieć.

— Peter silny.

Peter spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Zachichotał nieśmiało.

— Nie tak silny jak ty.

— Nie. — Hulk pochylił się bliżej. Potrzebował, aby Peter zrozumiał. — Peter silny.

Peter zaśmiał się bardziej, ale kiedy Hulk wciąż się w niego wpatrywał, znaczenie tych słów dotarło do niego. Jego uśmiech stał się cieplejszy i mocno ścisnął kciuk Hulka.

— Dzięki.

Hulk odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym zamknął oczy. Pozwolił falom przetaczać się przez niego, aż poczuł znajomy ucisk u podstawy gardła, stopniowo rozszerzający się przez całe zmęczone ciało. _Bądź silniejszy, Bruce_ – pomyślał, kiedy się zmieniał. _Bądź tak silny jak Peter._

A kiedy Bruce przejmował stery, wydawało mu się, że usłyszał odpowiedź.

_Będę_.


End file.
